Welcome Back
by Alison16
Summary: Percy and Annabeth found each other again, made it out of Tartarus alive, got the two camps to get along and stopped Gaea from rising. All that was left to face was the door with the blue Christmas wreathe decorated with sea shells and santa hat wearing dolphins.
1. Chapter 1

Percy took three, slow steps before reaching the door, I stayed back giving him some space. On the door hung the traditional wreath, decorated with blues and sea shells. Three days until Christmas. It was unbelievable, Percy was gone for a whole year.

He turned around and held out his hand, "C'mon I can smell the cookies." I smiled back and took his hand walking closer to lean into him. He was_ so_ warm and it was _so_ cold and dark. Snow fell gently, sort of like a snow globe's and fell onto our heads. It was 10 o'clock, and we were standing outside of the house Sally and Paul had bought after they got married. It was more into the suburbs, unlike Sally and Percy's first apartment which was deep into New York's busy streets.

"Are you ready?" I asked him tilting my face up. Percy's eyes seemed to scan the house. The Christmas lights hang off the roof, but were turned off. The only light on was the kitchen light from inside. He nodded, "I'm ready, but is this really my house?" He looked down to look at me, his eyebrows scrunched together. "Mom didn't move or anything while I was gone?"

I shook my head, "Nope, not that I remember. She said she wanted to be home when you came back."

"But the Christmas lights are off, and usually we could see the Christmas tree from here." Percy said. I knew what he was talking about. Sally loved Christmas. Her house was _the_ Christmas house. Lights, garland, poinsettias, and tiny Santas and reindeers _everywhere_. Instead we stood in front one of the more duller houses on the street.

"I know, but the wreath says it all, Perce." I whispered. He nodded and smiled. He looked like he was going to open a present instead of the front door of his house. His sea-green eyes were bright, glowing in the dark, his face relaxed, something I haven't seen for a long time, and he was shaking but in a good way. He was excited. Percy turned to look at me again. He had the biggest grin on his face. He bent down and kissed my nose, "Gods, I'm nervous."

I let out a little laugh, "Just ring the doorbell already." And he did. His hand grabbed mine as soon as he pressed the doorbell, sort of like a kid who was playing 'ding-dong ditch' except Percy wasn't going anywhere. Percy lifted my hand to his lips and gave it a peck. I laughed again pulling my hand back down. I was going to say something until the door opened. And there she stood.

Her brown and grey hair pulled into a loose bun with strands falling into her face, her apron covering the front of her body was covered in flour and blue food coloring, so was her face. Her face. Her smile wasn't there anymore. Her eyebrows scrunched like Percy's and her eyes, oh gods, her eyes. They drooped, making her look tired, and her blue eyes seem to have gotten darker since the last time I saw her.

Sally Jackson stood in front of Percy and I. She seemed to have just noticed this and her hands went up to her mouth, letting out a gasp, "Percy," and a tear fell from one of her eyes. And then another, and then one more. Soon streams of tears ran down her face. Percy immediately let go of my hand and I started to feel cold again. But I wasn't going to be selfish now, when I had Percy with me longer than Sally did. He pulled her into a hug, his long, strong arms wrapping around her shaking body. She was short enough for Percy to rest his chin on the top of her head. He rubbed her back trying to comfort her but I could tell he was crying, too. So I rubbed his back.

She pushed him back gently, I'm guessing to get a better look at him. Her eyes scanned him, her hands running over his arms and his face. She kept pressing it and pinching his cheeks, making me laugh. Percy's hands went to his face, getting a hold of his mom's. He brought them down so they were sort of just resting in between them.

"Mom," Percy started, his voice shaking, "I'm home," he let out a nervous laugh. Sally nodded and laughed, too, "You're home, you're home, you're home," she kept repeating it over and over again as Percy pulled her into another hug. He rocked Sally a bit, his body swaying gently, and it made me think of how about 16 years ago, Sally was sitting in a rocking chair, rocking Percy to sleep.

She pulled away again and gave Percy a big kiss on the cheek. He blushed but didn't say anything about it. Sally took another long look at Percy before saying, "You have no idea how much I miss you. And_ you_," Sally turned to me smiling, "I _knew_ it, I knew you'd bring him back to me." before I knew it, Sally was hugging me. I looked over at Percy, who was smiling at me. He was smirking, and I knew he wanted to laugh. I rolled my eyes at him and hugged Sally back. She let go and rubbed my arms, "Thank you so much, Annabeth." Her eyes started to tear again, "But tell me when you leave next time, okay? I thought you went missing like Percy! Thank the gods for Chiron keeping me updated."

Percy looked at her, "Updated? So that means-" he was interrupted by a familiar voice from inside, "Sally is everything alright or…" Paul came into the doorway and his jaw dropped, "Percy, you're back." Paul looked just like Sally. Sad, tired and worried. He pulled Percy into a hug, clapping him on the back.

"Hey Paul," Percy laughed. Paul lets go and he too looks at Percy. Paul's eyebrows scrunch together and frowns. So then I look at Percy, too. Only then did I notice how thin Percy got. Paul looked at me and shakes his head. I probably was as thin as Percy. As soon as everything was sorted out at camp, Percy and I went here immediately, forgetting to eat. We also didn't eat much in Tartarus, and even though Piper and Hazel tried to make sure Percy and I ate all the time to make up for Tartarus, there wasn't a lot of time to eat because of all of the planning and training. We weren't starving, but we were hungry and we had lost so much weight. "You guys need something to eat, and it's cold, come on in." Paul smiled at us, he hugged me briefly and then reached for Sally's hand. Percy did the same to me and lead me into the house.

The walls were a light blue, decorated with pictures of Percy, Sally, Paul, and some with me. The inside of the house was more decorated than the outside. The Christmas tree stood in the corner decorated like the wreath outside, with blues and sea shells. Blue garland rested on the fireplace where there were more pictures. It was missing some decorations, but beat my house by a long shot.

We sat down in the kitchen and Paul got Percy and I water, juice, soda and milk, as if were going to drink them all. He pulled bread, lettuce tomatoes and cheese from the fridge and pantry making us sandwiches. Sally sat across from Percy and I. I noticed a plate of blue chocolate chip cookies sitting on the kitchen counter. I couldn't help but think of May Castellan and the piles of moldy sandwiches, burnt cookies and expired kool aid pouches on her counters. But there was only one plate of cookies which probably wasn't as bad. Percy reached for one and smiled, "I missed you guys so much," I rolled my eyes and grabbed one for myself. I bit into it and I felt the warmth and gooey-ness of the chocolate chips and a little steam that floated out meant that they must've been fresh out of the oven.

"They're still warm. It's like you were expecting us." I pretending to laugh. I was praying to the gods that Sally wasn't following after May. Percy must've caught me because his eyes shot up to mine and then to his mother's, and then back to me, wide. Whoops, I scared him.

"You mentioned Chiron was keeping you updated," I started trying to calm Percy down, I grabbed his hand underneath the table and rubbed it, "what did he tell you?"

Sally's face fell and she looked down, "Chiron told me everything," her eyes started to water and Percy's hand tightened around mine.

He cleared his throat, "Everything? As in…" Percy was shaking and the water in the cup in front of me started rise out of the cup, "Percy," I nudged him and the water immediately fell back in. He let out a shaky breath and muttered sorry.

Sally nodded, "Chiron told me about..." she was having trouble saying it, too, I couldn't even say it, "He told me about Tartarus," she said it so quietly, it was barely audible. Tears started to race down her face and Paul came right in time with our sandwiches. He placed them in front of us before wrapping Sally into a hug, calming her down. She was sobbing, and Percy and I were both on the verge of crying, too.

When Sally had calmed down a bit she started to explain, "When you stopped coming to visit me, Annabeth, I started to get worried. I mean, Percy went missing, Nico stopped visiting me, and so did you, Grover and Thalia were busy looking for Percy and the Iris messages weren't working, so I couldn't contact you. I called your dad, he said you hadn't come to visit and that he thought you were with me or at camp, he was so scared that what happened to Percy, happened to you, we started to call each other every night, waiting for updates.

"Then, one night I got home from grocery shopping and there was a message on the phone, and it was you, Percy. I was overjoyed knowing that you were alive but I was so worried because you mentioned a quest, and that's never good. I finally got in contact with Chiron, after who-knows-how many-drachmas, the IM was staticy and he opted into getting a telephone. He called me and explained to me about the other demigods, then about you being in the Roman Camp, then Annabeth's quest for the Athena Parthenos, then he found out that the two of you fell into Tartarus, he told me about the war between the camps and," she takes a deep breath shaking her head, "that's all we knew at the time. Chiron was… he was so concerned about the two of you. He was confused. I mean the next prophecy wasn't due until your grandchildren's grandchildrens were all grown up. Apollo said so himself. I've tried calling Chiron a few times after the first call, and he'd tell me what he knew, which unfortunately wasn't enough to calm me or Frederick. Then one day I called and the phone in camp kept ringing and no one would answer. I got worried, what if something happened to the camp? What if the Roman's destroyed Camp-Half Blood? And what if Chiron was gone? And the two of you were still M.I.A, I was going _crazy_," Sally was rambling, but I was really paying little attention. My thoughts were all swarming around the fact I've forgotten to call my dad. My dad. Here I was with Percy and his family while mine probably had no idea if I was still alive or not. Oh gods.

I looked up to Percy holding Sally's hand, rubbing little circles into it with his thumb, the same way he did to me when I was distraught. Sally had a little smile on her face as she watched Percy's soft gesture, she laughed a little, "And then a night later, I get a knock on my door, expecting carollers, instead it was you two holding hands,"

Percy's face lit up and he moved to hug her. Sally was crying again but I knew they were happier tears. Percy, no doubt, was crying, too. It was touching how they loved each other so much. For most of Percy's life it was really just her and him.

Sally pulled away and gave Percy a peck on the cheek. He sat down again and sighed, "I'm so sorry mom, for leaving you, I'm so so sorry,"

His mom laughed again wiping the tears off of Percy's face, "It's not like you wanted to go missing right? An-" Sally was interrupted by a cry from the one of the rooms.

Percy looked at me with those confused sea green eyes but I only shrugged having no idea who or what was crying.

"Mom?... Paul?" Percy started.

"I can't believe we forgot to tell you!" Sally cried, "I'll explain after I take care of this," and then she hurried off into one of the rooms.

We listened as the crying began to die down and I started to realise what it may have been. Percy drew his attention away from the hallway and looked at Paul who was trying to hide his smile.

"Paul," Percy started, "What_ exactly_ did mom forget to tell me?"

"Well," Paul said, shifting uncomfortably in his chair, "As much as I'd love to tell you, I think it would only be right if your mother dild,"

Percy raised his eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something when Sally called from the other room, "Percy! Annabeth!"

We looked at Paul who gestured to the hallway, "I think you should go see what she needs,"

Percy looked even more confused so I pulled him up and guided him to the room. We found Sally in the room nearest to hers and Pauls, right across from Percy's and beside the guest room where I was supposed to stay in when I came to visit. In the center of the room were two white cribs and a mobile hanging over each, one with mermaids and the other with sea shells. A bookshelf filled with, well books, was pushed to the side of the room near the window, a toy box filled with toys was on the wall adjacent and a changing table was pushed against the wall across beside the closet. Sally was sitting in a rocking chair that was placed in the corner between the bookshelf and toy box rocking, gently smiling at us. She was holding a bundle in her arm feeding whatever or whoever it was milk. We were in a nursery. I realised my earlier assumption was right. Sally had, or has a baby, or two.

Sally smiled at Percy and I, gestured for us to come over. Hesitantly, Percy walked towards Sally and the bundle in her arms, I followed him holding his hand.

"I want you two to meet, Clio," Sally looked up at us and her smile grew even wider, "your sister,"

She moved the baby so we could see her face, she was awake so we could see her soft brown eyes that matched Pauls. Like her eyes, her nose was like Paul's while she shared her mother's smile and her dark brown hair.

"Clio," I said, "Like the Muse of History," Sally nodded and smiled.

"And this is Galene," Paul said from behind us. He had picked up the baby from the other crib, whom I didn't noticed before, "Your other sister, we like to call her Gale,". This baby had sea green eyes and dark raven colored hair like Percy's, which confused me and worried me greatly. Galene had features that were undoubtedly features a child of Poseidon had.

Percy, though, didn't seem to notice as his head went from Sally to Paul, from Sally to Paul and over and over again until I was sure he got dizzy.

He laughed, "You had a baby," he laughed again, "Two babies! Twins! Mom! You had twins!"

I smiled because Percy sounded so childish and excited that it was cute. Paul and Sally smiled at him.

"Actually Percy," Paul laughed, "Your mom had one baby,"

Percy and I were greatly confused again, "But there's two babies, and you said they were both my sisters," Percy said, "Is there something I'm not understanding, Annabeth?"

I shook my head, but then I came up with the only possible answer. I looked at Sally who was watching me, "Galene isn't yours," I said, "Nice name by the way, it means calm and tranquil. She's Percy's sister on his dad's side I'm guessing," I bit my lip because I sort of felt like I was accusing Sally of cheating or something, so I clarified, " She's Lord Poseidon's daughter from someone else?"

Sally nodded and laughed, "You _amaze_ me Annabeth,"

Paul laughed, too, "I told you she'd figure it out, she even got the namesakes right,"

I looked at Percy and smiled at him. He looked even more confused if that was even possible, I leaned towards him and whispered into his ear "Do you need me to explain how babies are made or…?" I teased.

"No. No. No. Gods Annabeth I didn't need that picture in my head," he shook his head and I laughed.

He sighed, "So you and dad, were both expecting kids?" Percy asked trying to straighten this whole thing out.

Sally nodded, "With different people,"

"So you and Paul were expecting Clio," Sally nodded again, Percy continued, "And dad was expecting Gale," again, Sally nodded.

Percy still looked confused so I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Percy, your mom and Paul are married, you didn't really think they weren't going to have at least one baby," I laughed as I walked towards Sally. She laughed with me and very gently moved Clio into my arms. I smiled as her tiny hand reached up to pull a tendril of hair hanging from my face. I looked at Percy who was glowering at me from my earlier remark.

I moved Clio so she was in a sitting position, her head leaning against my chest, and her bum sitting on my arm.

"I thought dad was forbidden to have kids," Percy finally said.

"Actually, Perce, now that that prophecy's over, your dad's actually free to have more kids with mortals. Him, Lord Zeus, Lord Hades, I'm surprised we only noticed this now. _Don't_ be surprised when Nico and Hazel and/or Thalia and Jason also have an added member." I said.

Percy glared at me once more before looking at his mom, "So why is Galene doing here if she's _dad's _daughter and not _yours_?"

"Well, about a week before Clio was born, your dad knocked on my door, holding a basket, to Paul, though, it looked like a normal baby carrier," Sally started, "Anyways, your father was really distraught that day, he kept looking over his shoulders like someone was following him. I let him in anyways, since it was probably important. And it was. Inside the basket was Galene, that wasn't her name at the time, she actually didn't have a name at the time. Your father explained to me how he had befriended a mortal woman in Boston who also had the gift of The Sight, they fell in love and then Gale was born," she hurried the last part not wanting to get into the details, "But, unfortunately, after giving birth to Gale, the woman died. The doctors said she couldn't handle the birth but your father believes that maybe Amphitrite had something to do with it. Nonetheless, Poseidon knew he had to get Gale away,"

"He was scared something might happen to Gale, like what happened to her mom," I suggested.

Sally nodded, "He was scared that maybe Amphitrite would hurt her, or a monster. Gale's blood had a strong scent, being a child of one of the big three, I mean Percy you know this for your dad brought her here hoping I could keep her safe, like I did with you, except this time he gave me things that might actually help," she stood up and walked towards the crib where Gale was lying in earlier, "This crib keeps her safe, it's sort of like the boundaries around camp I'm guessing, it lessens the scent, keeping the monsters away,"

"The basket did the same thing, didn't it," I said.

"Mhmm, Poseidon knew that if he didn't hide her scent, they wouldn't have made it here. Add his scent and her's together, you're basically calling for something to attack you," Sally bent down beside the crib to pick up a toy rattle that must've fallen earlier, she began to play with it idly "He gave us many things, ambrosia and nectar baby food to strengthen her when she got weak, lots of stuff that could hide her scent, the 'baby carriage', toys, the mobile," she pointed up towards the spinning sea shells, "He even got Clio a gift," and then she pointed to the spinning mermaids hanging over the other crib, "The toys, crib and carrier were all made by Hephaestus. He couldn't give us these things when you were born, Percy because Hephaestus would've told on your father for breaking the pact,"

"Lord Poseidon felt bad when he saw that Sally was, um, pregnant," Paul said awkwardly, "He actually changed his mind about keeping Gale here, he was afraid that something might harm your mother and Clio while she tried to protect Gale,"

"So your father blessed Clio, and honestly I have no idea how it works or what it does. Nothing out of the ordinary has happened yet, she just does normal, mortal, baby things," Sally said.

"Maybe she shoots water out of her fingers," Paul suggested, "That would be awesome," Sally glared at him and he coughed, clearing his throat and began bouncing Gale in his arms. I realized I was doing the same to Clio.

"And you're totally okay with this whole set up, Paul?" Percy asked.

Paul nodded and smiled, "Well yeah, its hard to say no to a God,"

Percy shook his head," Paul if you don't really like this, then you don't have to do this,"

"Oh no, Percy! I do want this! The minute Gale got here I adored like she was my own," he smiled and turned Gale in his hands to face him, "I don't know what it is but I'm so _drawn_ to her, the same way I'm drawn to Clio," I recognized the look on his face as the same look he had when talked to Percy, it was like some fatherly love.

"A day after, we brought her to adoption agency and she became Galene Blofis," Sally continued.

"She's just so peaceful," Paul smiled, "It's contagious,"

"Hence her name," I added.

Sally sighed and nodded, "Paul named her Galene as soon as Poseidon said she was nameless. They both agreed to the name and I like it, too," she smiled. "But she's a daughter of Poseidon, so she's just as… uh… spirited as you are, Percy,"

"And mischievous ," Paul added, "She crawls out of the playpen somehow and ends up in the living room in front of the T.V watching The Little Mermaid or Finding Nemo,"

Percy nodded seeming to finally understand, "Okay. So I understand Gale's part, I guess," I rolled my eyes, "But what about Clio? Since when were you pregnant?"

I stopped bouncing Clio in my arms and looked at Sally. Percy had a point, when Percy was gone and I'd come to visit Sally, she _did not_ look pregnant at all.

Sally blushed and explained, "Well when you left for camp last winter, I must've been two weeks pregnant. When you went missing I probably was around a month, but I didn't know, the side effects weren't showing up and I was caught up worrying about you. And when I did find out, Annabeth was gone,"

"So Clio was born in…" Percy started counting the months on his fingers but I saved him trouble.

"August,"

Paul nodded towards Clio, "Sunday, August 22 2010,"

"And Gale?"

"A week before, August 15 2010"

Percy sat down in the now empty rocking chair, "I missed a lot."

"Anything else you want to ask?" Sally laughed.

Percy shook his head and smiled, "I think I got it,"

Sally smiled at him, "Welcome back Percy."

So this is a bit out of date. Originally, I was going to publish it a week or so before the holidays, but it got lost in the mess that is my Google Drive. So after digging through overdue, unfinished essays, incomplete TFIOS stories and numerous PJAO & HOO ideas, I came across Gale and Clio Blofis. I hoped you guys like it. It was a bit fast paced and maybe some grammatical errors and the ending was definitely not the best. Forgive me.

The next part will be published soon!


	2. Getting Through

It took longer to publish than I wanted but here it is! Part two: Getting Through

Percy's POV

I never knew I was going to miss my room so much. Dirty socks and all. It felt good to sink in to my bed and just stare at things in my room, letting everything sink in. _I was finally home._

My eyes traveled over my usually overflowing clothes hamper, which was now empty, thanks mom, my dresser that had socks sticking out and the pictures on the dresser. Pictures of me, Grover, Thalia, the other kids at camp and of course Annabeth. A beanie baby, hellhound, plush toy sat next to the pictures, a gift from Tyson. Tyson named it Big Doggie Jr.

My room felt safe. It wasn't like my cabin on the Argo II where I always had to keep an eye open for monsters. It felt cozy and I felt so relaxed.

It was over finally, the war, the giants, Gaea, everything. The camps were at peace, the giants and Gaea were sent back to where they started off and I am finally at peace. For now. But I was safe, with my friends, my mom, Paul, my dad I guess, and Annabeth. Oh and Gale and Clio.

Gale and Clio. Oh gods I had sisters. _Little sisters._

I never really thought of being a big brother. Sure I had Tyson, but there were times when Tyson could say something so wise and deep, it made me feel we underestimate him a little too much.

After my mom told me about them, Annabeth and I left the nursery to change into pajamas and sleep in our rooms. I kissed Annabeth goodnight before she closed the door to the guestroom, or as my mom liked to call it, Annabeth's room, and I turned and entered mine.

Seeing Gale and Clio this evening was overwhelming. It took a while for me to wrap my mind around the fact that I finally had siblings.

For a long time when I was little, I begged my mom for a brother or sister, older or younger. I wanted someone to stand up with me, against the kids at school or even Smelly Gabe, but that changed when I learned how babies were made, and there was no way I was going to let mom carry Gabe's demon spawns in her womb.

Now, though, I had Gale from my dad, and Clio from my mom. Perfect, good smelling sisters. Coming home to them was the best reward, yet. The peaceful, innocent looks on their faces made me feel like nothing bad could happen ever again. And then I found out that Galene wasn't a whole mortal. That's when I got worried.

I experienced first hand how hard and stupid being a demigod is. ADHD, dyslexia, and knowing that I was never really safe was enough to handle, but of course you had to mix in the vengeful, demigod thirsty creatures that lurk around every corner in the city. Gale wasn't going to have the normal life Clio was going to have. Gale was going to have to serve the Gods like I did. Go on quests, witness friends die, fight for life and risk everything for the world. Seeing how innocent she was in Paul's arm, made it hard to think that she'd have to go through all those things, and all I wanted to do was steer her away the demigod life and keep her in her crib for the rest of her life. But I couldn't do that, I'm going to have to let her go through whatever the Gods give her.

Then there was Clio, and the 'blessing' my dad gave her. For sure, my dad meant well. He didn't want her caught up in this mess, but he could've at least told my mom what the blessing was. Maybe she _could_ shoot water out of her fingers, _that would be awesome_. I didn't want her to have The Sight like my mom and Rachel. That was too complicated. Listening to Rachel talk about how hard it was growing up and being able to see things that other people couldn't, to have no one understand, to be looked at like she was insane, when all it really was that she had vision better than 20/20, that was complicated. Clio could be like my mom, attract one of the Gods, fall in love with them, and be left alone to care for a child with ADHD, dyslexia, etc. That was complicated. I pray to the Gods that my dad did not give her the sight.

This was probably part of being an older brother. _Worrying_. The same way Annabeth did to her siblings at camp. This was the love I watched everyone at camp experience with their siblings. And now I finally have my own to love. It felt so good.

I was excited, though. I couldn't wait to wake up tomorrow, catch up with my mom and Paul, play with Gale and Clio, and just relax with Annabeth. I missed home so much. Being gone from home was hard, forgetting about home was harder. _I was finally home._

I turned my head towards my clock, it read 12:14 am. I was in no doubt, exhausted. My eyes felt heavy and I yawned. Sleep sounded so good right now.

As my eyes began to close, they shot open when I heard a scream from the room across the hall, Annabeth's room. I dashed out of bed, reached for riptide in my pocket and ran to her room to find Annabeth tossing and turning on her bed. Sweat and tears mixed on her face as she gripped the sheets. She was breathing loudly and shaking hard. _She was having a nightmare._ A very bad nightmare. I turned on the light, her skin was paler than I've ever seen it.

"Annabeth," I said. It was too quiet for her to hear.

She let out another ear piercing scream.

"Annabeth, wake up," I said a bit louder. I heard the door from my mom and Paul's room open and their footsteps. I didn't turn to look at them, instead I dropped riptide and walked closer to Annabeth's bed and knelt down.

"Annabeth, come on, wake up," I said even louder, but she wouldn't she kept tossing and turning, the words, "stop" and "keep running" spilling from her mouth repeatedly.

Paul ran to the other side of the bed, "Percy's what's wrong?"

"She's having a bad dream, a nightmare," I said quietly. She screamed again, even louder.

I looked at my mom who was standing eagerly in the doorway, "You have to wake her up, Percy," she said.

"I know," I nodded and turned to Annabeth who was chanting, "stop" over and over again.

"Annabeth," I said again, I grabbed her arm and shook it, "Wake up!"

It didn't work and her only answer to me was "stop, stop, stop" I was hoping it was for whatever was bothering her and not me.

I was really worried now. Paul and I kept trying to wake her up, shaking her arms and yelling her name. I was _really_ yelling, and I could hear both Clio and Gale crying their lungs out from the nursery. I told my mom to go to them while Paul and I kept our sad attempts of waking Annabeth up.

My eyes wandered the room looking for something that might help. I stopped looking when my eyes landed on a bottle of water sitting on the nightstand next to her bed.

I willed all of the water out of the bottle and Paul moved when he saw the cloud of cold water floating in the air over Annabeth's body. I counted to three and dropped the water on Annabeth. She gasped and shot up into a sitting position. She was shaking, or shivering, and her eyes were wide open while she breathed heavy, uneven breaths. Her hands were still gripping the bed sheets. I pulled her into a hug and began rubbing her back. Her shirt was wet and it soaked through mine. She hugged me back her hands gripping the materials of my shirt now

"Annabeth, what happened?" Paul asked from behind us. I pulled away gently, keeping my hands on her arms that were shaking like crazy. The color from her face was drained out and her curly hair was a mess while water dripped down the ends. Annabeth looked around the room and her eyes shut tight, her knees bent so she can rest her elbows on them and bury her face into her hands.

"I'm alright," she mumbled through her shaking hands, "I'm fine,"

Paul looked at me then back to Annabeth, "I'll give you guys a minute," I nodded to him while he walked out of the room leaving the door open.

I sat on the foot of the bed, "Annabeth, what happened?"

She looked at me, her eyes red and puffy, tears flooding her face, "It's them," she whispered, "They're trying to get to me, they're throwing images into my head and I can't stop them, Percy. I don't even know who _they_ are. Hera, Tartarus, Gaea, Kronos, I-I I don't know, Percy," she took a deep breath, "I just need it to STOP,"

I hugged Annbeth, her knees pressing into my chest. It only occurred to me now that tonight was actually our first good night's sleep. For the last week it's literally been take a nap, wake up twenty minutes later, and get ready to almost get your head ripped off by the next monster. Sleep came and left for us, and now whoever _they_ were, were taking it away from us again.

Her knees lowered so her her feet could touch the floor and she moved her head so it nestled into my neck. "We're going to get through this, Wise Girl. All seven of us, both of the camps, everyone, we'll get through." I whispered into her hair.

She nodded and for a while we both just stayed quiet. She pulled away from me and sighed, wiping her face. She wasn't crying as much anymore, a tear falling every once in a while. I watched her carefully, noticing how her features slowly relaxed when ever my thumb brushed one of her knuckles. Her breathing began to even out and she squeezed my hand a bit. She was beautiful like this. It didn't matter that she was just crying her eyes out a few minutes ago, or that her hair was a complete mess, some on her face that was wet from sweat and the water I dumped on her, she was beautiful.

"I'm so tired, Percy. she finally whispered, "I just want to sleep and forget all of this,"

"Like in the stables," and I regretted whispering that to her as soon as it left my mouth. I was waiting for a slap, or a lecture about how I was implying that all I wanted to do was sleep with her, but instead I got a laugh. _A laugh._

"Like in the stables," she nodded and laughed again. "Like in the stables," she repeated again, in a hushed whisper, "Percy, I miss the stables. Is that stupid or what? Because I miss the stinkin' stables,"

I laughed and she laughed with me, it felt good to laugh. I rubbed my thumb into her palm, "I miss it, too,"

"We were talking about the quests and all, but it was so quiet and calm, it was okay. We were okay. We fell asleep and we were okay,"

My eyebrows scrunched together, "You're suggesting something, something that might get us in trouble again,"

"The door's open, Perce. We wouldn't be able to do anything like that even if we wanted, too," a faint blush spread on her cheeks, and I'm pretty sure mine was a bit pink, too, "What do you think, Seaweed Brain?"

I sighed and smiled at her, "Sure, just let me get another pillow, and you should change your clothes," she reached and kissed my cheek, letting go of my hand.

When I came back she was wearing a new light blue shirt and white flannel pajamas, her hair tied into a ponytail. She and my mom were changing the bed sheets and blankets, replacing them with fresh ones from the linen closet.

When they were done my mom pulled Annabeth into a hug, rubbed her back and whispered something to Annabeth that I couldn't hear. She pulled away, kissed Annabeth on the forehead and walked towards me.

"I trust you, Perseus," she looked at me with this strict look in her eyes that I never liked. I gulped and nodded, and she continued, "I understand that you guys are going through really tough things right now, but I need you to be responsible, okay?"

"Okay,"

"You promise, no funny business?"

"No funny business, I promise," I made an 'X' over my heart with my right hand and lifted my left.

My mom smiled at me and pinched my cheek, kissing afterwards, "Good. Gods, you're growing up too fast. Your sisters better slow things down," her thumb swiped my cheek, "I love you. Goodnight," she walked out, turning off the lights.

"Night," I lowered my arms and walked towards where Annabeth was lying down. She was on her side on the left half of her bed, grey eyes closed, she was tucked in and her blonde, princess curls sprawled across her pillow. She was absolutely beautiful anyway you looked at her. Hesitantly, I placed my pillow next to hers, and slipped underneath the blanket. Her eyes opened and she smiled. I wrapped my left arm around her and she sighed as I pulled her closer. Her eyes drifted close again and I kissed the top of her head, "Goodnight, Annabeth,"

"Quiet, Seaweed Brain, I'm trying to sleep,"

I rolled my eyes.

I woke up alone in Annabeth's bed. For a while I contemplated which one was worse, waking up without Annabeth beside me or waking up to a terrified Frank and a mad Coach Hedge.

It was 10 am and the sun shone into the mirror and reflected towards me, hitting me in the eye. I groaned, sat up and wiped the sleep out of my eyes. I was still pretty tired, my head hurt and it felt like gravity was dragging me toward it itself. I stumbled out of my room and into kitchen following the smell of bacon and the sound of it's sizzles.

Paul stood in front of the oven flipping blue pancakes, the bacon sizzling in the pan beside it.

"Good morning, Paul," I yawned.

He turned around and smiled, "Oh hey, Percy. Sleep well?"

I shrugged, taking a seat at the breakfast bar and Paul grinned, "It's hard sharing a bed with someone, huh?"

Instantly, my eyes widened, and my face flushed.

"That certainly woke you up," Paul laughed. I looked away from Paul trying to hide my face, that, I'm positive, was redder than red. Paul sighed, "If you're looking for them, they're in the nursery. Your mom wanted to talk to Annabeth about something," he raised an eyebrow at me, "Girl talk,"

"Girl talk?" I gulped, "Just great," I slumped into my chair covering my head with my arms.

Paul seemed to find it funny, because he laughed again, "They've been in there for a while. They're probably done by now," and he gestured towards the hallway, "'Mind calling them? Breakfast is almost ready,"

Slowly, I stood up from my seat. I took my time because I did not want to walk into the girl talk my mom and my girlfriend might've been having. Mom was probably giving her 'the birds and the bees' talk thanks to mine and Annabeth's arrangement last night.

I sneaked a peek into the room only to see my mom and Annabeth, both still in their pajamas, standing around the changing table. Their backs were facing me but I could see that there was a baby on the changing table. The baby turned it's head and showed me the small amount of brown hair. It was Clio. Her arms flailed in the air trying to reach for my mom, who was changing her.

I looked towards the cribs and they were both empty, which meant Annabeth, must've been holding Gale.

I looked at Annabeth and listened as she rocked slowly while she talked to my mom, "...he was really persistent about him coming along, so I let him," I could hear the smile in her voice.

"It's good manners to walk your girlfriend to her destination," my mom said.

Annabeth nodded and continued, "Then we walked around Rome for a while, sight seeing and whatever, while we looked for the river. We stopped for lunch, though, and just talked about things," my mom let out an, "Aww," making me roll my eyes and Annabeth laugh, "We talked and it was...nice. Then Audrey Hepburn and Gregory Peck pulled up and told me it was time for me to go,"

"Audrey Hepburn and Gregory Peck? I loved him," my mom giggled.

"It was actually Tiberinus and Rhea Silvia, but I won't get into detail. Anyways, so we parted and I made my way to the river. They dropped me off… wished me luck...and left," she took a deep breath, her voice shaking. She shifted Gale in her arms so that Gale was in a standing position, her stomach against Annabeth's right shoulder. It gave Gale a perfect view of me and she started waving her hands and laughing. It caught Annabeth's attention and she turned around puzzled by what caused Gale's excitement. Annabeth smiled when she saw me and laughed, "You have the same effect on Gale like you do with fish, Seaweed Brain," she smirked at me.

"Good morning to you, too," I surrendered from my hiding spot and walked towards my mom and Annabeth. I gave both of them a kiss on a cheek and waved at my sisters.

Gale was dressed in a purple jumper decorated with blue cupcakes, her black hair sticking out at the ends and she started sucking her thumb. Clio was still on the dresser, half dressed in a diaper and a pink jumper that read, "I'm cute, Mom's cute, Dad's lucky,"

I laughed and poked her stomach, "Aren't you funny?" Clio answered back by trying to reach for me with her hands and feet. Her brown hair was shorter than Gale's and was more neat.

My mom finished wrestling Clio into her jumper and laughed, "Percy what do you think you're doing here? Eavesdropping on us?"

I put my hands up next to my head and smiled, "Paul sent me to tell you that breakfast is ready,"

"Oh, good!" my mom cheered, "I was beginning to get hungry," she picked Clio up, patting her back. She looked at Gale and 'tsked', "Messy, messy hair. Always," she tried to smooth it out but it stuck up again, "Y'know Annabeth, Percy had the same problem when he was a baby,"

Annabeth laughed, "Nonsense," she reached up and ran her hand through my hair, smirking at me again, "He still does,"

I stuck my tongue out at her and she copied me making my mom roll her eyes, "Okay, let's go before breakfast gets cold,"

I bumped my hip into Annabeth's trying to annoy her, "What?" she laughed, "I'm holding your sister," Gale reached for me with her, now, wet thumb.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I woke you up last night. Thought I'd let you sleep longer," she frowned, looking the other way.

We got into the kitchen and I pulled out her chair at the dining table while she sat Gale into her high chair. My mom did the same while Paul placed the big plate of pancakes, bacon and eggs on the table. It was a weird set up. You'd think I'd be used to seeing Paul in the morning, eating breakfast with us, but when you're gone for a year, the routine sort of gets forgotten. And then there were the high chairs. I have no idea why I didn't notice them last night, but it was weird seeing them. It was weird watching my mom fly airplane spoons into their mouths, and hearing her clap every time one of the girls opened their mouths, it was cute, but it was so weird.

I turned to Annabeth and I felt like a billion bricks were being dropped on me. If I was anyone else, I wouldn't have noticed, noticed the way her hands still shook slightly, how much paler her skinned seemed to have turned into, I wouldn't have noticed how tired her eyes looked.

I reached for her hand and she flinched, and then she realized it was me, she smiled and squeezed my hand. I leaned in towards her and whispered, "How'd you sleep at night?"

I noticed the slight blush spread on her face when I pulled away, "Fine," she said.

I could hear my mom mentally, "Awwww," while she watched me and Annabeth. When I looked at her, she winked at me, making me roll my eyes again. She fed Clio her food and said, "So what do you two want to do today?"

I looked at Annabeth and she still looked so tired, I said, "I was thinking maybe we could just stay here for the day,"

Annabeth smiled, "You never know what you could run into on the streets," and it was true, it seemed like every time Annabeth and I tried to go out, we'd have to do some quest or kill some hellhound first.

"Did you guys have plans?" I asked shoveling some eggs into my mouth.

My mom gave me a sad smile and I realised that since I was gone, her plans were probably just watching the front door, waiting for me to walk in, "No, we didn't have plans," she said.

Paul was going to say something when the doorbell rang. He stood up, "I'll get that,"

"Expecting anyone?" I asked my mom. She frowned and shook her head.

I looked at Annabeth, a bit worried, and she shrugged. Then Paul came into the kitchen, a satyr, a cyclops, a boy dressed in a black aviator jacket, and aside from the cold weather, a man wearing cargo shorts and a hawaiian t-shirt, trailed behind him.

"Look who's here," Paul clapped.

Grover, Tyson, Nico and my dad stood awkwardly in the kitchen in front of us. My mom gasped and within seconds she ran to Nico and wrapped her arms around him, "Nico Di Angelo!" she let go of him and checked him over, spinning him around and patting his arms, "Nico! You have to eat!"

Nico seemed to be embarrassed as my mom stopped poking him and let him go, "Thanks Mrs. Blofis but-"

"Sally, call me Sally, I told you that already," my mom scolded.

Nico sighed, "Thanks… Sally, but I just ate,"

"Then eat more!" he sighed again and looked over at Annabeth, Paul and I, sort of like he was pleading for help.

"Sit down and join us" Paul offered, gesturing towards the rest of the chairs around the table. Grover and Tyson sat adjacent from Annabeth, next to me was my dad, my mom pulled a chair between her and Paul and made Nico sit there. She pushed some food in front of him and demanded him to eat, reluctantly, he did. Mom hurried into the kitchen making more food, "Eat boys!" she said to Grover and Tyson, and eagerly they began shovelling food into their mouths.

Gale screeched and reached for my dad. He smiled at her and picked up the baby food my mom was feeding her earlier and started to feed her. I saw him after the war, we hugged, talked a bit, but he did not mention the fact that I had a sister waiting for me at home.

Annabeth cleared her throat, "So, what are you guys doing here?"

"Well, Tyson insisted on visiting his brother and sister. He invited Grover, and we found Nico along the way," my dad explained.

"I didn't mean to come," Nico interjected, "Actually I should leave, my dad's not going to like that I'm around you, Lord Poseidon,"

"Nonsense," my dad bellowed, "If he has a problem about it, well there are things I can remind him about," he looked at me, wiggling his eyebrows. I realized he was referring to when Hades tried to imprison me in the underworld.

"You are not leaving here with an empty stomach, Nico Di Angelo!" my mom called from the stove.

"And I won't be staying too long," my dad said, "I actually came here to talk to you, Percy. You, Annabeth and your mom actually,"

Annabeth and I gave him quizzical looks, my mom muttered, "I _am_ _not_ going to like this. Paul do you mind watching the food?" Paul stood up from his seat and took the spatula from her, "Make sure Nico eats okay," she pointed at Nico and Paul chuckled, "In the living room," my mom suggested.

My dad, Annabeth and I followed her into the living room. I sat with Annabeth on the couch while my mom and my dad sat across from each other on the opposite la-z boys. My mom tied her hair into a ponytail and sighed, "What's wrong now, Poseidon?"

My dad frowned, "I apologize for interfering with you, but I need to let you know," my dad paused and stroked his beard, "that Percy can't stay here,"

I've never seen my mom get so mad so fast before, "What do you mean he can't stay here?" She stood up and pointed an accusing finger at my dad, "He's been gone for a year, and you're going to take him away from me again?"

My dad sighed, "Athena and I have both decided-"

"Athena?" Annabeth asked, "You talked to _my mom_?"

"Yes and believe me it wasn't exactly my cup of tea," he mumbled, he continued, "We decided that Percy and Annabeth retreat to Camp Half Blood, just for now, Sally, while we wait for everything to settle,"

"You're going to bring him to a place with a magical barrier, that _my husband, my daughter and I_ _can't_ pass, because you think _I can't_ protect him?" my mom shouted. I was sure everyone was listening in the kitchen.

"Now, Sally, that is not what I intended to say," my dad said simply, "And you _can_ get through the barriers, as long as Chiron allows you, the same way he did to the oracle,"

"You could have said that earlier when your brother decided to use me as hostage!" my mom yelled again. It was like she forgot that the god of the seas was in front of her. I cringed at the memory, running from the minotaur, and watching as my mom dissolve into golden dust.

"Sally, it's for the best," my dad wiped his brow, "I've been informed that one of these two had a rather, unsettling vision last night," and he gestured towards to Annabeth, "At Camp Half Blood, we can help them,"

"Why can't you just help them here? Why do you have to take him away from me?" my mom's voice was more strangled, "You didn't have to do this before, why do it now?"

My dad looked at me apologetically, and then back to my mom, "Because this time, they took some more dangerous, traumatizing routes towards our victory," he looked down and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Tartarus,"

I felt like my blood froze when he said that, it was the way he said it, quiet and scared.

He continued, "Sally, no one other than Nico, Percy and Annabeth have been there and have come back alive. Athena suggests we… observe them,"

"Like lab rats? You're going to treat these kids like lab rats?"

"We want to watch over them, make sure they're okay. We don't know what the aftermath can do to anyone,"

"Then why can't I watch over them? Chiron has enough to worry about! I can even take care of Nico!" I could her Nico groan from the kitchen.

My dad sighed, "Sally you are not equipped enough. We have children at camp that can help, Hypno's children, Dionysus can help them stay sane-"

"Does Percy look like he's going insane right now?"

"Percy looks like he's scared!" my dad yelled back, standing up.

I was taken back, my dad didn't yell, especially at my mom, but my mom stood there, not surprised, almost like she was just fighting with an ex-boyfriend. Which she was. Oh gods.

"I can take care of him," she said it in her normal voice.

My dad, just realizing he yelled at her, sat down and rubbed his face. He sighed, "I'm sorry, Sally. And as much as I'd like for Percy to stay with you, I can't. I trust you, I really do, but I can't."

My mom sat down and buried her face in her hands. I felt bad for her. I've been gone for so long and my dad was just going to take me away again.

"Dad, I just got home," I said.

He nodded, "I know, Percy but-"

"One week," Annabeth cut in. We all looked at her quizzically, "We'll stay here for a week, and we'll go back to camp. Just give Percy and his mom some time to catch up. We'll go to camp, go through whatever therapy you guys have in plan," I couldn't help but smile at her. She continued, "But you have to let them see each other from time to time. Lord Poseidon, I think we all know that they deserve this,"

My dad watched her carefully, analyzing her, he leaned forward, "You say 'we', you plan on staying here with him,"

Annabeth nodded, "I go where Percy goes, I guess you can say that's what Tartarus did to us,"

"And Nico?"

"Nico can stay here and then he goes with us to camp next week,"

"Yes! Nico stays here!" my mom said, "There's no way I'm letting him go back down to the underworld under these conditions," Nico groaned from the kitchen again.

My dad looked at all of us and sighed, "Fine, one week and then the three of you are off to camp, okay," we all nodded happily, "I'll let your mother know about this, Annabeth," he stood up and walked to the kitchen and we followed him, sitting in our previous seats. He picked Gale up out of her high chair and kissed her on the forehead, "How has she been? Behaving well? She's not too much trouble is she?"

My mom's face softened, "She's been amazing," she frowned again, "Are you planning on taking to camp, too, or….?" she was pressing him.

My dad cradled her in his arms and and started to poke her stomach, making her giggle, "Only if you want me to," he answered.

"She stays," my mom said, "You know that I'm capable of keeping your children safe,"

I looked at Paul and felt bad for him instantly. He had to sit here and listen to his wife and my dad bicker.

My dad must've sensed my thoughts because he looked at Paul and said, "Are you okay with this, Paul?"

"Of course," Paul smiled, "It's a pleasure caring for your children,"

My dad grinned, "You've always had good taste, Sally," he mumbled loud enough for my mom to hear. She swatted him on the arm completely annoyed.

"I guess I should go now then," my dad said, "Tyson? Grover?"

"They can stay," my mom answered for them. Tyson and Grover nodded.

"Very well. Goodbye and thank you for the hospitality, sorry for angering you, Sally," and then like that, he was gone.

My mom shook her head and puffed, "Immature, she muttered, "Nico! Have more pancakes!"

Sorry it took so long to publish! Something just came up and I _need_ to deal with it now.

Favorite, follow and review!

Credit to the amazing Viria for the cover image!


	3. Settling

I've been getting reviews (thank you so much btw!) and many of them are asking for an update. And I know. This chapter is long overdue. Don't worry I didn't perish off the face of the universe, I just have some family issues I got to deal with it at the moment, so sorry for this late one and any other late ones. Also because of this issue, this chapter is shorter than the others and this time I actually have an excuse for the fast pace-ness. I'll try to make up for it.

Besides that, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Percy's POV

Annabeth hit her head on the wall next to the phone. The phone cord wrapped around her pointer finger and she unwrapped it, then rewrapped it, repeating the action over and over again. Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth. She sneaked a look at me and gave me a sad smile, shrugging and hanging up the phone, "That's seven, Perce," she turned her body so her back rested against the wall, and slid down the wall so she was sitting on the floor, "Seven calls, four people in that house and zero answers," she wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her head on them.

She's been trying to call her dad back in San Francisco. Like she said, she called seven times and got no answer, which was weird since my mom said she and Frederick called each other on a daily basis. She actually called him yesterday before Annabeth and I arrived. So obviously, Annabeth was upset, feeling neglected by her dad, _again_.

I walked over and crouched down in front of her, "Maybe they're at work,"

"It's 6:30 p.m there right now, Percy, _and_ it's the holidays, they _have_ to be home,"

"Maybe your dad and Susan took the twins out for some holiday shopping, then," I offered. Annabeth smiled and stretched her arms out, I stood up and pulled her with me.

"Yeah, maybe," her voice got softer as she tugged my hands to both sides of her head, pinning herself to the wall. One hand traveled behind my neck and pulled me into a soft, short kiss.

We pulled apart when we heard my mom's voice , "Now you can take Percy's room, Percy, I guess will have to stay with Annabeth or sleep on the couch," she got to the top of the stairs and smiled at us. She and Nico were just "shopping" in the basement, looking for my old clothes for Nico to wear while he was here.

"Did you get to your dad?" my mom asked Annabeth.

Annabeth shook her head slowly, "Nope,"

My mom frowned, "I'll get Paul to email your dad, he's always checking it. Don't worry," Annabeth smiled, nodded and looked down, "Okay and Percy," she handed me a laundry basket, "Move your things out of your room, Nico's staying there. Put your things in Annabeth's room, but I think you should set up base in the living room," she gave me a stern look, "Okay?"

"Yeah," I sighed.

"If what happened last night happens again, then fine, you can stay with her, but that's just _if_, Perseus, you hear me?" she whispered.

"Yes ma'am,"

"Good! Okay so you and Nico, to your room you go, Annabeth you don't mind taking over for Paul, do you? I need help with dinner and I need to talk to him anyways,"

"No problem," Annabeth said.

"Awesome, awesome, awesome," my mom clapped.

We all headed into the hallway. I grinned at Nico, "Nice shirt, I think I wore that in the third grade,"

"Ha-ha. I don't like it. Blue's not my color," he mumbled.

Annabeth and I smirked, she laughed, "Yeah well you're gonna have to like it, the whole house is blue,"

Nico grumbled something about how the Underworld was all orange, red, black and dark. I ignored him and opened the door to my room while Annabeth took Clio from Paul in the other room.

"I can just keep my stuff in this basket, Percy, you don't have to 'move' out for me,"

"It's fine. I actually needed to go through my things some time soon,"

Nico nodded and awkwardly sat on my desk chair. I started to pull clothes out of my closet and threw them into the laundry basket. A pile of orange CHB shirts, cotton t-shirts, jeans, sweaters, pajama pants and sweats filled my closets. They were lopsided piles and if I pulled one from the middle, everything would've fallen. It was like a stand of apples at the grocery store, pick from the top.

I looked at Nico, who was looking at the pictures on my dresser. I cleared my throat, feeling bad that he wasn't in any of them, I decided to take his attention away.

"So where's Hazel staying?" When the camps were parting, Reyna mentioned that it wasn't a good idea to have her stay in New Rome during construction. They didn't want some poor kid picking up some unwanted treasure.

"Oh. She's staying on the Argo II with Jason, Piper and Leo. Frank's in New Rome being Praetor and everything,"

"Why doesn't she stay here?" Paul's voice asked as he entered my room, Gale was squeezing an invisible object in his arms and Clio was making noises while Annabeth bounced her in her arms. Paul adjusted the baby in his arms and asked, "She's a friend I'm guessing, right?"

"My sister," Nico answered.

"Then she can stay here," Paul smiled.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I said, "Four demigods under one mortal roof, I don't know, Paul, it doesn't seem smart,"

"_Five_ demigods, Percy," she nodded towards Gale, "And you're not the best person to listen to about smart choices," she smirked at me annoyingly.

"Well what do you think 'oh grateful daughter of Athena'?" I teased.

"Well," she said with the same teasing tone, "The Oh-So-Grateful daughter of Athena was actually just checking the stuff in the nursery and she found out that Hephaestus must _really_ like your dad _or_ owes him big time," her smile got wider, "The whole room, all the toys, the cribs, even the mobiles, they're enchanted. There's enough magic in their to mask any demigod anywhere in a 3 mile radius. It should last until their six maybe. Leo's dad basically just saved them from six years of monsters. As long as we're with these two, we're safe,"

Nico and I blinked at her stupidly and she rolled her eyes, "Five is safe. Maybe even seven. Hazel can totally stay here,"

"Then that's that!" Paul clapped, "Iris message her and get Blackjack to fly her over here. I'll go tell your mom," he handed me Gale and walked out.

* * *

After I cleaned out my room, moved everything into Annabeth's, I Iris-messaged Hazel, who was really reluctant about the idea, and had her fly over with her things on Blackjack and the chariot. Right now, we were setting up for dinner, waiting for Hazel. Gale and Clio were in their high chairs, waving their arms around, excited for dinner. Annabeth and I were placing plates, forks, knives and spoons on the table while Nico looked out the window for Hazel. Tonight we were having a 'special dinner' since last night, we came a bit late to eat and since we had Hazel and Nico over. My mom went all out with salads, soups, pita for an appetizer and sheppard pie for our main course. I was pretty sure she had a blue dessert here somewhere, and that was the only thing keeping me from mocking her on her little escapade.

Paul came into the dining room, a plate of caesar salad in one hand and the pita in the other. I reached for a pita when Annabeth slapped my hand, "Wait for Hazel! We can't eat until she's here,"

I pouted and she shooed me away, telling me to get the soup from my mom.

"Careful, Percy, it's hot," she said.

"Yup, yup, yup, yup, yup," I answered.

"Do you have any more friends that need refuge?" my mom joked.

"Ha-ha, but no, I don't think so,"

"But I get to meet them, right? The Seven of the Prophecy?" she smiled at me as we walked to the dining room together, bowls in her hand.

"And Reyna," I added, "Soon I hope,"

Mom smiled and placed the bowls around the table.

"Hazel's here!" Annabeth said from the living room. Nico already opened the door and headed out to greet her.

"I'll be right back," I said to mom. She nodded and waved me off.

Annabeth and I made our way into the cold outdoors where Hazel and Nico were laughing. Hazel had her hand on Blackjack's nose, petting it softly.

She smiled at me, "Hey, Percy,"

"Hey, Boss!" Blackjack cheered, "Donuts?"

"Hi Hazel," I walked over to her hugging her tightly, "Nice to know you made it alright," I turned to Blackjack, "Sorry, Buddy,"

He neighed disapprovingly, complaining about how cold it was.

Just then my mom walked out in her coat, holding a box of donuts that I knew nothing of, "I heard you were coming by," she said to Blackjack. She picked out a boston cream donut and he walked over to her, pulling the chariot behind him. She fed it to him, "_Never forget the donuts_," she smiled.

"Your mom's an angel, Boss," Blackjack beamed.

Handing me the box she turned to Hazel, "And you must be our guest of honour! I'm Sally! Percy's mother," she hugged Hazel, who was expecting a handshake instead. My mom let go of her and smiled, "It's cold, I think we should head on in. Is Blackjack staying in the backyard tonight, Percy?" she asked, "He can stay in the garage maybe,"

Blackjack neighed.

"Um no," I said awkwardly, "It's cold out and the lawn mowers scare him," I translated.

Mom laughed and nodded, patting Blackjack's mane, "Percy, Nico, grab Hazel's things and bring them in! Dinner's ready!"


	4. Family Part

New chapter, yaaay! I love Hazel and Nico's siblingship. It's adorbs.

_**Disclaimer: I always forget to do this but yeah, unfortunately, I do not own any of Rick Riordan's amazing, story, ideas and characters. I just own Gale and Clio!**_

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy and Nico dropped Hazel's bags on to the couches and hurried into the dining room, not hiding the fact they were starving. I rolled my eyes and laughed with Hazel, following after the boys, Sally in tow.

Paul, Gale and Clio were already in the kitchen, the little girls waving their spoons, ready to eat. Percy sat at the end of the table, I sat adjacent from him, Hazel beside me and Nico next to her. Paul was seated at the head of the table and Clio sat adjacent to him in her high chair, Sally sat in between her and Clio.

"I hope you like shepherd's pie," Sally said to Hazel.

Hazel smiled at her, "I love it," she picked up her fork and knife when Nico passed her the dish, "Thank you, by the way, for letting me stay here. You really didn't have to,"

"Hazel-" Percy countered.

"Really, you didn't have to. I was fine on the Argo, _really_," she gave Percy a stern look.

"But I'm not" Nico said before digging into his food. Hazel rolled her eyes.

I really liked the relationship Nico and Hazel had. The way Nico was so protective over Hazel it hid the fact that their dad was the ruler of the Underworld. Hazel was what Nico needed to keep him away from the Underworld, which was great. I witnessed Nico's grief when Bianca died and Percy definitely got the aftermath. Seeing now that Nico had a sister again, that he could love, tease and live with, was way better than before. Now, he had a legit family.

"Hazel, I actually prefer you here. You're one of the people that kept my son's head on his shoulders! And as a thank you token, my house is open for all of seven of you," Sally smiled at her with that warm, motherly smile that she was trademarked for, "I also want to know you more. The boys mentioned that you were Hade's daughter?"

"Pluto," Percy corrected.

"Roman?" Paul asked.

Hazel nodded, "Hade's Roman counterpart,"

"Pluto's more admired as the god of wealth, am I right," Paul was getting that fascinated, teacher face he got whenever he met a friend of ours. He loved all this mythological stuff.

Hazel smiled, "Yeaup, but it's not all that fortunate," she had a mischievous twinkle in her eye, and I wasn't sure if she got it from Hecate or Percy.

"How old are you Hazel?" Sally asked, "I mean you're adorable! 12? 13?"

"82, actually," she said nonchalantly. Percy, Nico, Hazel and I were trying hard not to laugh while Paul choked on his salad and Sally hung her mouth open.

"Mom, close your mouth, it's rude," Percy said mocking his mom.

"Sorry," Sally apologized shaking herself out of her daze. "You stayed at the Lotus Hotel, too?"

"Oh no," she started to blush, she didn't like bringing up her past, "I, uh, died when I was fourteen. Nico, um, brought me back from the dead," she said quietly.

Sally and Paul didn't look disgusted, or freaked out. My favourite thing about them. They were so used to all of this.

"82? Then you must've born in 1928," Paul was starting to do math out loud, a habit he did _all the time_, something Percy, Sally and I grew used to, "1928 was the year of the second Winter Olympics. Amelia Earhart became the first female to fly a plane! The year slice bread debut!" spitting out facts was another habit Paul had. We weren't too different.

"Yeah, so I heard," Hazel smiled, "I missed the sliced bread unfortunately. I passed before I could sample it," we all laughed lightly.

"Well there's plenty here, feel free to sample all of it," Paul joked.

"Nico! Have more!" Sally said.

Nico shoulders sagged, disappointed that she remembered him, "Mrs. Blofis-"

"Sally," she corrected.

"Right, thanks, but I'm fine, I have lots already," he gestured to his full plate, half of it filled with Sally's delicious shepherd's pie.

"Then keep eating so you can have more! You need to eat!"

Hazel and Percy laughed beside me and Nico glared at both of them.

"So Hazel," Paul said taking the attention away from Nico, who was more than happy, "How does the new age feel to you? It's certainly different from the 30's,"

"It's very different. Overwhelming really. We've got Black TV stars, athletes, Leo got me to watch some of this Oprah lady and she's inspiring. The technology is amazing, portable telephones! But I don't see any flying cars yet, so I _am_ a _bit_ disappointed," she smiled and we all laughed.

"Percy, Leo and Nico like to confuse with everything," I added, "They show her a remote and get her to talk to it like it's Siri. They even told her that if you ride a bike fast enough, you can fly, like in E.T,"

"Percy! That's not nice!" Sally scolded.

"Geez, Annabeth, thanks for killing the fun," Percy deadpanned.

* * *

After we finished up dinner, Sally sent us to the guest room, aka my room, to get Hazel setup for the night while she brought the girls to bed and Paul cleaned up. Nico and Percy carried in an extra mattress for her to sleep on and the two of us pulled the blue fitted sheets over and then the bed sheets. Hazel had a little suitcase of things. There wasn't much so it fitted in with mine and Percy's clothes. Sally brought in a big fluffy comforter and two soft pillows.

"Okay, so it is a bit chilly in here, but it does get hot out of nowhere sometimes, if it does, just pull a sheet from the drawer. If you need something else, let me know," Sally smiled and hugged her.

Hazel was surprised and she hesitantly hugged back, "Goodnight, um Sally,"

When Sally left, Hazel laughed, "Percy, is your mom the mortal mother of all demigods?"

"You could call her that," Percy laughed, he opened his arms, "Well, do you think you can last another week with me?"

Hazel laughed, "Maybe. I actually came for Annabeth and the blue cupcakes," she turned to me and we both laughed.

Percy lowered his arms and turned to Nico, "These two," and then he shook his head, "I honestly thought there would be cupcakes but I looked everywhere in the kitchen, Hazel, nowhere. My mom was so busy with everything el-"

"I almost forgot! Cupcakes!" Sally came back in with a tray of blue cupcakes.

"Thank the gods!" Percy clapped, "I thought you were punishing me or something," he grabbed a cupcake and kissed Sally's cheek.

She rolled her eyes and put the tray down on my bed, "Dig in, drink some water, brush your teeth, and don't stay up too late, okay?"

We all nodded and she left saying goodnight.

"These are delicious," Hazel oozed to Nico, "I've never had blue food that tasted so good,"

After their third cupcakes, Hazel and Nico went to brush their teeth.

Percy and I sat on the edge of my bed. He smiled and looked at me. His arm wrapped around my shoulders, "You've been really quiet. It's scary," his eyes scanned over me, "What's up?"

I nudged him and looked down, fiddling with my cupcake wrapper, "Nothing,"

Percy's arm retreated and he took my cupcake out my hand and placed it on the space beside him. He wrapped his fingers around my hand, his voice lowered to a whisper, "We've gone so far already, that I know when 'nothing' actually means 'nothing' and when it doesn't. I know when you're lying and I know you're lying right now. Seriously, what's wrong," his head rested on my head.

Still looking down, I fiddled with his fingers, "A lot of things are wrong right now, actually," I deadpanned. I looked up at him and kissed him slowly, hoping it would distract him so he would let it go, "I'm just tired," I half lied.

Don't get me wrong, I hated lying to Percy, but sometimes it was for his own good. His fatal flaw is loyalty and he'd do anything for his friends. Anything for me. Percy didn't do stop signs, it was go, go, go, for him and he needed to know the limits. The only way that would work was if I lied or kept secrets from him, but the longer we were together, the harder it was to do.

"Maybe I should leave then so you and Hazel can sleep," he suggested.

I didn't want Percy to leave. Not yet. "Percy, I can't sleep,"

I felt his low chuckle travel through his body, "Funny how we craved sleep throughout the quest and now we're scared of it,"

"I'm not scared of sleep," this time my pride lied and not my guilt, "Are you?"

Percy was quiet for a bit before answering, "Maybe. I'm more scared that you're gonna have another nightmare like last night. I don't want you scaring Hazel off because of your screams," he teased the last part.

I hit his chest, annoyed, "I can sleep by myself," another lie.I was definitely feeling iffy about him sleeping in the living room and not beside me like last night. I was scared of the nightmares and when Percy was with me, the nightmares never came. There was always something tying us together.

"Okay, okay. But I know sleep isn't the only thing bugging you right now. Come on tell me,"

Dammit. He remembered.

"Percy-"

"Annabeth," his voice was warning, but soft, "What's wrong?"

I looked down and played with our intertwined fingers, shaking my head, "A lot of things are wrong at the moment,"

I felt Percy's jaw clench, "But we're fixing it,"

I frowned knowing it was selfish to pour all my problems on Percy, he had his own problems but he was pushing it. I breathed out a heavy sigh, "Every time we try fixing something, I started, "Something bad starts to happens," I paused and pressed my left cheek on his chest, pulled my legs over his lap and hugged him, "I wasn't even done finishing the cabin work, and they're all gone now, burned to the ground, ashes in the sand,"

"But we'll fix it," Percy kissed the top of my head, "All the cabins, the big house, the arena, everything. I promise,"

"Promises were never our thing, Seaweed brain. Our promises always backfire on us, Percy. Let's not make promises,"

We were quiet for a while, listening to the rest of the house. The heater blowing through the vents, Hazel and Nico fussing in the bathroom, Sally singing to Clio and Gale, and Paul's loud typing. I started to close my eyes, engulfed by the quiet, and when my eyelids closed, I heard and felt Percy's breathing. Calm and even like the sea.

"I love you, Annabeth," he whispered, "I wouldn't have done any of this with anyone else but you,"

"I love you, too, Percy," I tilted up at him and gave him a sad smile.

* * *

Percy's POV

After we brushed our teeth, Annabeth went to sleep and I went to set up my makeshift room. All I had was the couch, a single pillow and a thick, throw blanket that just came from the dryer. My eyes closed and I pulled the blanket over me. I could still hear my mom singing to my sisters and the chime the mobile played while it spins.

I laid back onto the couch, and crossed my arms behind my head, my back relaxing after a long day of settling in and helping Nico and Hazel. It was hard to believe that I've only been home for one full day. In just 24 hours, my dad, Grover and Tyson came to visit, my mom and dad fought, Nico moved in, and then Hazel moved in. My days were never _simple_.

I started to float into a rest when the music from the nursery stopped and so did my mom's soft singing voice. I heard her feet pad across the wood floor, then the rush of water from the sink. I opened my left eye a bit, sneaking a peek at mom, who was wearing a plain t-shirt and flannel pants. She was shaking something in her hands and then rinsed it.

"Mom?" I asked, my voice a bit more raspy than I thought it would.

"Mmhmm?" her back still facing me.

I sat up and ran a hand threw my hair, "What're you doing?"

She turned and showed me an empty baby bottle, "Mommy duties. Why are you still up?"

I smirked at her, "You woke me up,"

She walked towards the breakfast bar and leaned on it, wiping the baby bottle with a dishcloth, "I did, did I?"

"You stopped singing," I said softly, and her eyes got even more softer.

"I lost my voice when you were a baby because I sang to you too much," she smiled at the memory, "Your dad walked in on me singing to you one night and he said he had mistaken me for a child of Apollo," she rolled her eyes, "Your father has more get-away-pick-up lines than water in his pockets,"

I shrugged at her, "Yeah, and you liked it,"

She glared at me, "I was young, lonely, stupid, maybe even desperate, Perseus, do not judge me,"

I laughed at her, "I'm not. Just lay off on dad for a bit,"

Mom shook her head, "You and Poseidon, I swear, he's not even around a lot, and he's still a bad influence on you,"

"Aww, mom, you're starting to sound like Annabeth's mom,"

She shook her head again and walked to sit beside me. She placed the bottle on the coffee table and took my hands in hers, "I missed you, Percy," her voice even softer.

I looked at my mom, who was looking at at our hands. Hers were warm and smooth, while mine were oddly cold and calloused. I realized that my mom and I haven't gotten to talk to each other one on one since I came home last night.

I squeezed her hands, "I can't believe I forgot _you_," my voice was shaky and I couldn't look at her, "I only remembered Annabeth. I don't mean it in a bad way but, I should have remembered _you_. You're my mom for gods' sake,"

She was quiet for a while. The only noise was the quiet stirring of the heater and water cooler. I took this time to remember my mom. _Like really remember her._

* * *

_**(Woosh) Flashback Third Person**_

_"Blue food? Sally, I think you're the reason why the boy's so stupid! There is no such thing as blue food!"_

_Sally grabbed a handful of blue gummy whales from the candy bag, "This is blue," she said nonchalantly._

_Gabe glared at her, "Shut up," then he grabbed some out of her hand and stuffed them into his mouth._

_Percy watched as his mom and Smelly Gabe talked. Sally just got home and brought Percy a bag full of blue candy. It was his special treat whenever he came home from boarding school every second Saturday._

_"Blueberries are blue. Right?" Percy said. He knew never to say anything while his mom and Gabe were talking, but he hasn't been home since last, last friday. Gabe didn't deserve to hog Sally up for himself._

_"You've never had a blueberry, kid. How do you know what they look like?" Gabe snickered._

_"Well they're called _blue_berries," Percy answered._

_"Well they're actually purple, you stupid brat,"_

_"Gabe," Sally warned._

_"What?!" Gabe shouted, "They are purple! Right Eddie?" he asked his poker buddy._

_"They're indigo, a shade of purple," Eddie rearranged his cards, "But you didn't have to call Percy stupid. You don't like blueberries, that's why the kid's never had any," Eddie was always nice to Percy, standing up for him, but would back down when Gabe said so._

_"Shut up," Gabe said, and Eddie just nodded, "How long are you here for again, kid?"_

_"Just staying for the night, I'm going back to school in the morning," Percy muttered._

_"I was wondering if-" Sally started but was interrupted by Gabe._

_"No. You can not take the camaro, he can walk. Plus, you got chores to do here,"_

_"Maybe you could do some stuff around here. Lose some weight, get busy, you need something else to do," Percy said. As soon as he said it, Gabe stood up from the table and charged towards Percy. Sally pulled Percy off the chair he was sitting on and lead him to the opposite side of the counter, where Gabe couldn't reach them._

_"What did you say, punk? Getting all smart on me? Who do you think you are? You're seven! Do you think you can mess with me? Insult me and get away with it?" Gabe roared. His face was red and he pointed a sausage like finger at Percy._

_Eddie was pulling him away from the mother and son and trying to get him to calm down, "Let it go. He's just a kid," Eddie looked at Percy, "Let's go get some beers, find some new people to play with, it's getting stuffy in here,"_

_"You better teach that bastard of yours some lesson, Sal. He's seven and he's already mouthing me off! One more dumb ass move of his and the two of you are done for," his eyes moved towards the candies, "Blue foods? I'm living with a bunch of idiots," was the last thing he said before he was pulled out the door._

_Sally turned Percy around and crouched so she was the same height as him, "Percy,"_

_"I know, I know," he smiled mischievously, "I just needed a way to get him to leave. It works all the time,"_

_Sally frowned at him, a lingering worry look on her face, "He could've hurt you,"_

_"But you wouldn't let that happen. I know you won't. You always save me," he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her._

_She hugged him back, "I missed you so much, Percy," a little tear slipping from her eye._

_Percy moved back and rolled his eyes at her, "It was just two weeks," he said as if it wasn't anything. But it was. Two weeks felt like a year, and he needed his mom. Percy reached up and wiped the tears from his mom's eye, "I missed you, too,"_

_Sally laughed and picked up her son, placing him on the counter. She placed a big kiss on his cheek, "How was school?"_

_Percy reached for a blue gummy monkey and shrugged, "Eh, could've been better,"_

_"Better? I haven't got any calls from your principal this whole week! That _has_ to be a good thing!" she pinched Percy's nose and laughed._

_"Well, I got a B on a spelling test," he offered with a shy smile._

_"The one we practised over the phone?"_

_Percy nodded, "The words that end in I-N,"_

_Sally smiled, "Spell bin,"_

_Percy beamed, "B-I-N,"_

_"Tin?"_

_"T-I-N,"_

_"How about thin?" Sally asked, trying to throw him off with the "th" sound_

_Percy smirked, "That's easy. T-H-I-N,"_

_"Good! How about train?"_

_Percy's face fell, and he thought harder, "train? Hmmm, T-R-A-I-N?"_

_Sally nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "You're smart, Percy. No matter what Gabe says, you're smart,"_

_Percy smiled, "And he's stupid for thinking I'm dumb," he then noticed a dark bruise on him mom's arm, "Mom, what happened there?" he pointed to her arm._

_"I bumped it on a counter," she said looking away from Percy._

_"Again?"_

_Sally nodded, "Let's reward you with some cookies,"_

_Percy observed her, old enough to be suspicious with her answer, but he laid off, not wanting to ruin the mood._

_"Blue cookies," he corrected._

_"Blue cookies," Sally repeated._

_"Can I put the blue in?"_

_"Who else would?" Sally laughed._

_Percy clapped and hugged his mom, "Smelly Gabe's dumb for not believing blue food. It's not impossible,"_

_"Nothing's impossible, Percy, remember that,"_

_Percy nodded and kissed his mom on the cheek, "I love you, mom,"_

* * *

**Present**

"You're all I had for the longest time ever," I said to my mom, squeezing her hands.

Mom had tears in her eyes, and I did the same thing I did 10 years ago in that apartment kitchen, I wiped the tears away.

She laughed and held my hands, "You were the only thing I was living for, for the longest time ever,"

"You did too much for me, Mom," I blinked back some tears that threatened to fall.

"You're my son, Percy, there's no such thing as_ too much_,"

"You married Smelly Gabe, Mom, he was too much," I laughed.

She laughed, too, "Your life was worth it,"

I shook my head, "He hurt you in every way possible, verbally, physically, financially, and you never told me. I had to ask you just to make sure,"

"You had a terrible temper when it came to Gabe," she said quietly.

"Because he was a jerk,"

"You turned him into stone," she pointed out.

"He hurt you,"

"It was worth it, Perce,"

We were quiet again. I wasn't sure what to say to her. She was, no doubt, happy. Paul made her happy. Paul gave her a house, helped her with school and getting a job, he helped me get into Goode (which I'm totally wasting right now), and he even gave my mom a daughter. I know that if my mom didn't meet my dad, didn't have me, she wouldn't have needed to put up with Gabe and all the misfortunes that came with me. If my mom met Paul first, she would've had a great, normal life a long time ago. I looked down, away from her, "Everything would've been great for you if I was normal. Maybe even if I wasn't here,"

"Percy, don't you ever say that again, ever," she had a stern look on her face, "I'm in a better place now, Percy. No Gabe anymore. I have Paul, Clio, Gale, and especially you. Because of you, I met Annabeth, Nico, Tyson, Grover, all of your friends, these amazing kids who make me feel needed. I have so much now, Percy, that Gabe didn't matter. And none of this would've mattered without you. I have never blamed you for anything bad in my life, because none of this is your fault. I knew what I was getting into when I met your dad. I did this to myself. I wouldn't have this any other way. I wouldn't have this without you Percy. No matter what, I'm happy that I'm part of this whole mess, because that means I'm a part of you. I'm happy," she gave me an assuring smile.

I pulled my mom to me, and hugged her, letting a tear slip, "I love you, Mom. You mean the world to me,"

I woke up pretty early the next morning, 6:30 a.m.

I slept well after mine and mom's exchange of words last night. She made sure I was sound asleep before leaving me, not forgetting to kiss my forehead and wishing me sweet dreams. The thing is, I didn't have dreams. Or at least I didn't remember. All I remember was black and nothingness.

Annabeth on the other hand, looked like she was up all night. On my way to the washroom earlier, Annabeth had just left it. She had dark circles around her eyes, her hair was frizzy, she was pale and distraught and she had dried up tears stained on her face.

While she made her way back to her room, I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her midsection, startling her.

"Percy!" she pulled my arms off her.

I laughed, "What? And shhhh! People are still sleeping," I smirked at her.

"Percy, I'm not in the mood for this,"

"You look terrible," it slipped out of my mouth.

She looked at me long and hard, before rolling her eyes and shrugging me off, "Whatever. Thanks, Seaweed Brain," she curtsied, and began to trudge off to her room.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me, stopping her. She gave me a tired look and I mentally stabbed myself for being such a jerk, "Look, I'm sorry, Annabeth. I was just playing around. I'm really sorry,"

She softened up and she surprised me by hugging me, "Oh gods, Percy," she started to sob into my shirt, "I'm going_ insane_,"

I started to rub her back softly, trying to calm her down. She hugged me tighter and her words were muffled in my shirt. "Annabeth," I said, "I can't understand what you're saying," I gently pushed her body away from mine and lead her to the couch. I sat her down and crouched in front of her holding her hands, running my thumb over her knuckles. "Annabeth, what were you saying,"

"I-I had a dream," she stared, "A nightmare, really. The arai, they were there and-and I felt so alone, Percy, I f-felt like you left me t-to die. Then Kelli came back and took her revenge, plunged a dagger into me a-and I woke up," she stifled a sob, "I went to wash up, but when I looked up from the sink, th-there was this black figure behind me, it was shaped like a fury but when I blinked and rub my eyes, it disappeared. Almost l-like it wasn't th-there," she shook her head vigorously, "I'm going crazy, Percy,"

I sat beside her and pulled her to me, "No you're not. It's just the aftermath of everything. You're going to be okay," I pressed a kiss to the top of her head,"You'll be fine. I'll make sure of it,"

She nodded lazily, "Thank you, Percy,"

"How much sleep did you get?"

"Maybe 3 or 4 hours,"

"Only? I thought you were asleep when I left last night,"

She shook her head, "I woke up when the lullaby from the nursery stopped. I heard you and your mom talking so I didn't want to interrupt or anything,"

"You should've just come to me," I whispered. I moved so we were lying down, my back to the couch's and Annabeth's to my stomach. I kissed the back of her head and rubbed her shoulder, immediately feeling her relax a bit. "Get some sleep," I whispered into her hair.

She nodded and fell asleep with me on the couch.

~~O~~

We woke up 2 hours later, to the sound of a baby's whining.

Annabeth mumbled something incoherent against my arm. She turned around, facing me and smiled, "I feel so much better now,"

"I fought off the bad dreams," I winked at her.

"You got that out of one of my books," she laughed,

"Sort of. But of course you'd know I did,"

"You're not all that great at flirting Percy,"

"Hey!"

Annabeth laughed and snuggled closer to me. I wrapped my arms tighter around her breathing in her lemony scent and feeling her soft breaths.

Not long after that, the whining baby came closer. Following it, came footsteps that came closer towards us and then a soft 'ow' from Annabeth. I felt her turn her head, and I opened my eyes to see what bothered her.

It was Mom holding Clio. She grinned at us, "Goodmorning sunshines,"

"Goodmorning, mom," I mumbled, closing my eyes and pulling Annabeth closer.

"Percy!" she squealed and I _knew_ she was blushing.

I heard my mom laugh as she turned around and called out, "I'm making omelettes and hashbrowns. So get up, lovebirds, and wash up. Wake up Nico and Hazel, too if you can okay!"

Annabeth and I nodded sleepily, sitting up.

Then Paul entered the living room, Gale in his arms, "Morning, guys,"

The two of us answered back sleepily. He chuckled and walked over to my mom, who was putting Clio into her highchair, and kissed her on the cheek and Clio on the top of the head.

Annabeth leaned into me and grinned, "They're cute together,"

I nodded, watching as Paul said something that made my mom laugh.

Annabeth snorted, "They should make another baby,"

I made an awful face and looked down at her, "Stop right there. You're gross. End of discussion,"

She laughed and pulled away from me, standing up and heading towards the hallway. I followed her, grabbing her hand. Annabeth lingered in front of the bathroom door, a scared look in her eyes.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Not anymore. I'm going to wake up Hazel and Nico, okay?"

I nodded and let go of her hand and entered the bathroom.

I'm not going to lie, what Annabeth said about the dark figure, scared me a bit. For some reason, she's had two nightmares out of the two nights we were here, and I so far had none. Maybe I was going to start seeing things soon, too, because I know I couldn't have escaped Tartarus and not have any damage done.

I opened the door slowly and turned on the lights, then looked around carefully, looking for something out of the ordinary. I opened the drawers, the cabinet beneath the sink and the medicine cabinet, then the bathtub. Nothing. I sighed shakily and ran a hand through my hair. Maybe I was over exaggerating.

~~O~~

I joined my mom, Gale and Clio at the table for breakfast. Paul was in the kitchen, chopping green onions and tomatoes while my mom was feeding the girls banana slices.

Mom beamed at me, "Good, you're here! Can you feed the girls while I help Paul?"

I pointed at myself, "Me? Are you sure?"

My mom rolled my eyes, "Yes, you. All you have to do is feed them a banana slice," she gestured to the banana pieces on the highchair, "They should be a third of a banana slice. If it's bigger, then cut it smaller, okay?" I nodded nervously. Mom stood up and laughed, "Percy, you can do it, don't worry,"

My mom left. I picked up a piece and held it front of Gale who cheered, reaching for it. Clio on the other hand squealed and raised her arms.

"Okay," I breathed, "Open your mouth," I said to Gale. She smiled at me but didn't open her mouth. Clio on the other hand did, laughing. So then I turned to Clio, offered her the banana, but then she closed her mouth, and Gale opened hers. I moved towards Gale but then she closed her mouth again and Clio opened hers. I lowered my hands and they started giggling at me. These 5 month old baby girls were mocking me. "C'mon guys," I pleaded. And then I heard a laugh behind me.

"Having trouble there Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"They don't like me," I said stunned.

Annabeth walked over and sat beside me. "Maybe," she started, "They're just '_playing around'_," she smirked, "Like their big brother,"

"Help me please, Annabeth. They're going to starve," I pleaded.

Annabeth chortled, "Oh my gods, Percy, you can save the world, but you can't feed two babies,"

"They're teaming up on me, Annabeth, I swear,"

She shook her head, laughing and took the banana slice from me.

"Open up Gale," she said smiling at the messy haired baby. Gale smiled at her and made an "O" with her mouth. Annabeth moved the spoon into her mouth and Gale chewed it happily.

"You've got to be kidding me," I said, dumbstruck.

"And Clio," Annabeth's scooped another banana piece and put it into Clio's open mouth.

I watched, amazed, "No way," I said stupidly. All three girls seemed to have laughed at me in my state of confusion.

"You try, Perce," Annabeth handed me the spoon.

I took it from her hesitantly, knowing that as soon as I held it, the girls would play a game on me.

Annabeth noticed and smirked. "Here, try saying something like, 'Choo! Choo! The train's coming," Automatically, Clio's mouth opened. "Go on, Percy, feed her,"

And I did. Clio only closed her mouth to chew. Annabeth nodded towards Gale and I_ tried_ to feed her. But she didn't budge, she just stared at me funny.

"Try saying it again," Annabeth offered.

"Um, okay. Choo! Choo! The train's coming," Gale didn't open her mouth. I looked at Annabeth for help.

"Try something else, like an airplane or a steam boat,"

"What do steamboats say?" I asked her.

"Toot toot?" she wasn't sure.

"Um, Toot! Toot! The steamboat's coming?" Gale didn't budge.

"I don't know, Percy. Susan used to do that to the boys when they were little, and it worked all the time,"

I was gonna call for my mom, but when I looked towards the kitchen, mom and Paul were laughing about something while they cooked. She was enjoying herself and I wasn't going to ruin that because I couldn't handle a five month old _baby_.

I racked through my brain and tried to think of _something_ that would work. Then a thought entered my mind and I smiled, almost evilly.

"Hey Gale, look," I said. I pulled some water out of the glass on the kitchen table and made a ball that hovered over my hand. It floated and spinned around. Clio looked amazed as she reached out to grab it while Gale smiled with her mouth _open_. Distracted, I slowly put the spoon into her mouth. Gale licked the banana off and chewed happily, her attention returning to the floating water ball.

"Not bad Seaweed Brain. I'm surprised we didn't think of that earlier,"

"I'm surprised _you_ didn't think of that earlier,"

Annabeth continued to feed Clio, because that worked for her. I kept feeding Gale while she lolled over me.

My mom and Paul, and Nico and Hazel all came into the kitchen at the same time. Hazel looked tired but not as bad as Nico. Nico looked as bad as Annabeth did earlier, except his cheeks weren't stained with tears and his eyes were wide as if he'd just seen something that scarred him.

"Nico," my mom said softly, "Do you want some more sleep?"

"No! No, no, no, no, no," he shook his head, "No sleep, I-I'm alright. Just not used to it here. It's colder than my dad's place," he said trying lie.

"Oh," my mom looked worried, "Well let's eat!"

So far breakfast went well. Annabeth and I fed Gale and Clio the last bits of their bananas while my mom piled hashbrowns onto Nico's plate. Hazel and Paul talked about the 1930's and all the cool things that started around her time. Then the doorbell rang.

"Oh my, I swear if that's Poseidon again," my mom muttered, standing up from her seat and heading towards the door.

"Your dad comes by often?" Hazel asked. I shrugged my shoulders, not sure if it was him. After yesterday, I wouldn't come back if I were him. The way my mom yelled at him, yikes.

My mom entered the dining room, a smile on her face, "Annabeth," she smiled.

Annabeth looked up and she gasped, "Dad?"

* * *

So Daddy Chase is in town and Susan btw is what I like to call Annabeth's step mum for some reason. Annabeth is afraid of bathrooms, Paul and Hazel are like BFFs now, Nico is a liar and Percy/Sister bonding time-ish! Follow, favourite, and review. Things are gradually getting somewhere. Thanks for reading!

P.S: I don't have a beta and I didn't proofread this. So sorry for any grammatical errors, spelling errors and nonsenseness :)

Next chapter might take a while but stay tooned!


	5. The Problem

I have a big list of things I've planned out for this story on my bedroom wall. In the reviews, lots of you have been asking for certain things to happen, don't worry, the story's going in the direction where most of you probably would like it. Let's let it flow.

Anyways...

Chapter up! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed!

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the amazing characters Rick Riordan has produced. Also the cover image is not mine, but the talented Viria! All credit to those great minds.**_

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth and her dad sat in Annabeth's room talking. My mom, Paul, Nico, Hazel and I sat quietly in the kitchen trying not to intrude their reunion.

As soon as arrived, Annabeth started bawling. She ran to her dad and hugged him so tightly it startled him. I wanted to run over to them and calm Annabeth down, but Frederick did it instead, hugging her back, and rubbing her back soothingly. He whispered things into her hair, that only they could hear, as Annabeth nodded against his chest.

Mom ushered them into the guest room, where they could have some privacy. Then we started to eat again, mom acting as if nothing happened.

It was quiet for a long time. The only noise was the sound of forks and knives hitting the plate from time to time. We finished eating, and Annabeth and her dad still haven't come out. After cleaning up the table, Hazel, Nico and I sat around quietly.

Hazel broke the silence, "What does he do?"

"Huh?" I asked, shaking out of my daze.

"Annabeth's dad, what's his job?"

"Oh, he's a history professor,"

Hazel nodded.

"So he might be like Paul, really interested in your days," I said, smiling at her.

"Can he see through the mist?" Hazel asked.

I nodded. Nico added, "Back when we were fighting Kronos, Mr. Chase shot down some of Luke's army,"

Then my mom came into the kitchen from the hallway, "Percy, Frederick wants to talk to you,"

I got scared. Before I started dating his daughter, Mr. Chase and I were okay. We weren't close but we were okay friends. When Annabeth and I _did_ start dating, he became more protective of Annabeth, calling all the time, making sure we weren't 'doing anything' while she was here over the school year. Whenever he came to visit her, or we'd visit him, he'd bombard me with questions. _Really awkward questions_.

I followed my mom into the Annabeth's guest room, where she and her dad were talking. They were seated on Annabeth's bed. Annabeth looked up and smiled at me, "I'll be right back, I'm just going to get something for my dad to eat, okay?"

I nodded and gulped looking at my mom. She smiled, "I'm going to help Annabeth," okay, not good.

I looked towards Annabeth's dad and gave him an awkward wave, "Hey Mr. Chase,"

"Percy," he nodded, "Come join me," he said gesturing to the chair next to Annabeth's bed. I sat down hesitantly, nervously, _scared_. I felt like this all the time around him now.

"Sooo," I drawled out.

"Yes, Percy," he started, "Now first of all, I'd like to congratulate you on your win against Gaea and the Giants," he clapped me on the shoulder, "Second, thank you for accompanying my daughter on her quest for Athena's mark, and through Tartarus. That was unbelievably brave," Mr. Chase coughed and rubbed his eye, trying to hide a tear, "Knowing what she went through, and hearing her tell me everything about this war. It-it hurts me. You know Annabeth and I didn't have the best history together. But you must also know, I love her so much. Human, part goddess, I love her. She's mine," he sniffled, "So thank you for saving my daughter's life. Thank you for being there when I wasn't," then he straightened up, clearing his throat,

"Now, Percy, before we get into anything else, I need you to relax," I did the complete opposite and tensed up. He raised an eyebrow at me and I blushed, leaning back into the chair, trying to get comfortable. "Good," he said, "Percy, I want to let you know, that I like you. I wouldn't have anyone else for my daughter. Considering all the things the two of you've been through together, no one else is good enough for her. So relax when I'm with you. I'm only like this because I'm her father and this is instinct," he wiped his brow, "Now your mother and Annabeth has brought to my attention about the arrangement Lord Poseidon and Athena had made. I would've like it better if Athena consulted me first, but she's never been good at telling me things ahead of time. Anyways, as much as I want Annabeth to come home, it probably isn't a good idea bringing her to San Francisco, considering the amount of monsters there. So I've agreed into letting her stay," he took a sad look around the room, sighing.

"She hasn't been sleeping well, has she?" he looked at me and I nodded, "She wouldn't tell me why her mom wanted to send her to camp so quickly, and she didn't answer me about sleeping at night when I asked her," he sighed and ran a hand over his face. He blinked a bit and looked at me, "How about you? Sleeping well? Any side effects from Tartarus?"

"No sir, nothing," I answered.

"Nothing? That's odd. According to Annabeth, you saw Tartarus himself,"

I nodded, "I did and I-I don't know why nothing's happened. I'm not asking for side effects, but it's weird that I'm completely fine,"

"You be careful, Percy. The enemies love to pick on you," he warned. Then Mr. Chase leaned in a little closer, "How have you been calming Annabeth down after her nightmares? It was always hard to deal with those,"

I gulped trying to think of ways to make it sound innocent. I cleared my throat, "I-"

"The first time, I asked him to stay with me overnight," Annabeth said from the door, carrying in a plate of cheese and crackers.

Her dad's eyes widened and I choked, looking at Annabeth like she was crazy. Mr. Chase glowered, "I'm sorry, _what_?"

"When Percy stayed with me, the nightmares stopped and I felt safer. I guess that's what going through Tartarus together does to you," she said nonchalantly.

Mr. Chase eyed me and I started to stutter. I looked at Annabeth and she rolled her eyes, "Dad, calm down, we didn't do _anything_,"

"I would never do _anything_ with her!" I said quickly. Then I looked at Annabeth who sort of had a hint of hurt on her face, "I mean not now. Not until we're settled and ready," I was blushing.

Mr. Chase looked between Annabeth and I. I tried so hard to avoid his intense, dark brown eyes. "Oh gods," he said, "If it helps you, then fine," he said to Annabeth. He turned to me, "You're seventeen and the hormones are just crazy-"

"Dad!" Annabeth groaned.

He sighed, "I trust you, Percy. Please be responsible,"

I gulped, nodding my head, "Yes, sir,"

"Good,"

It was quiet for a while and I felt the awkwardness and Mr. Chase's anger slowly creep up to me and squeeze my neck, so I said, "So, um, where are the boys?" Since Annabeth and I started dating, I got closer to her brothers, Matthew and Bobby. When they'd visit her here during the summer, we'd play games with water guns and water balloons.

"Yeah," Annabeth smiled, "I miss the little boogers,"

Mr. Chase grinned, "They're in the hotel room with their mom,"

Annabeth nodded, "How long are you staying?"

"We're leaving on the 27th at 9 a.m. We're spending Christmas with you guys,"

Annabeth beamed. I've never seen her so happy before. She laughed, "Really? You guys aren't going to see their grandparents?"

"Annabeth, I haven't seen you for nearly 6 months, I think we can miss one Christmas with gramma,"

Annabeth hugged her dad, "Oh my gods, thank you. Why aren't they here right now?"

"They wanted to come but they're exhausted, jet lag and it was a long trip. They're not used to it like me,"

Annabeth stepped back from her dad, "How about Susan,"

"She was worried about you,"

Annabeth stayed quiet for a while, thinking about what her dad just said. Annabeth and her brothers were getting along great, but they still had a lot to work on.

"You should go pick them up now," she finally said, "I'm starting to miss them too much, and that's probably not a good thing,"

Mr. Chase laughed and nodded, "Will do,"

We lead him out of the room, leaving the plate of crackers on her bed.

"Off so soon, Frederick?" Paul said from the dining room. He was holding a sock monkey in front of Clio and Gale and they were giggling reaching for it.

"Going to pick up the boys and Susan, if that's okay," Mr. Chase replied.

"Of course it is!" Mom yelled from the kitchen, "I'll make them lunch. The boys must be starving,"

"Thank you so much, Sally," Annabeth's dad said to my mom, "For everything, keeping Annabeth here, keeping in touch with me and everything. Thank you,"

My mom beamed at him, "It's nothing really. Annabeth's practically family. I mean in a few years, the two of them are probably gonna get marr-"

"Mom!" I stopped her, noticing mine and Annabeth's blush.

Annabeth steered her dad to the door, "I'll see you in a bit, okay?"

Frederick nodded, "Okay," he smiled and headed out the door, towards a rental car. He waved goodbye, started the car and drove out of the driveway.

Annabeth turned and looked at me. She still had a huge smile on her face, "I'm going to take a shower. I don't need Matthew telling me I smell,"

I laughed and hugged her, "You smell amazing,"

"You're supposed to say that. I'd throw you out of a window otherwise,"

I kissed her and then shooed her off to get her things. I walked to the dining room and sat across from Paul. My mom was looking at me, her head in her hands, her body leaning against the counter. I looked at her, confused, "What?"

"The two of you are _so_ going to get married,"

"Mo-"

There was a sound of something breaking in the other room and then Hazel's voice screamed, "Annabeth!" I looked at my mom and then dashed towards the room.

Annabeth was on the floor, her head cradled in Nico's lap. The plate of cheese and crackers scattered around her.

"What happened?" I asked, hearing how scared my voice was.

"She passed out," Nico said, "Out of nowhere, she dropped the plate and crashed.

I kneeled down and hovered over Annabeth. Her chest was barely moving, but she _was_ breathing. She was paler and her skin was close to ice cold.

"Help me get her onto the bed," I said to Nico, grabbing her legs as he held her from her underarms. We gently placed her onto her bed.

My mom and Paul came in, each holding a baby, "What happened?" my mom said frantically.

"Annabeth fainted," Hazel croaked.

"Percy, she's freezing," Nico said.

I nodded, "Mom, call Chiron, tell him to send someone ASAP," she nodded and headed out to get the phone.

Paul walked over to the bed and felt Annabeth's forehead, "She's sweating though," he pointed to a tendril of hair sticking to her forehead.

"Nico, have you seen this before?" Hazel asked, her voice shaky.

He shook his head, "Never,"

My mom came in, "He's sending Will. He'll be here any minute,"

I nodded and kneeled down next to the bed holding Annabeth's hand.

* * *

"So she just dropped?" Will asked holding a clipboard in his hands.

I nodded, "Apparently,"

"I checked you guys before you got home, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Have you guys been eating alright?" before I could answer he said, "What am I talking about. Your mom's Sally Jackson. Of course you've been fed. How about sleep, how's that been?"

I frowned, "She's been seeing things and getting nightmares,"

"Normal demigod nightmares, or…"

"I'm guessing Tartarus relapses. She mentioned Gaea, Tartarus, Kronos in her first nightmare, and then she had a memory of when we were down there, getting attacked by arai,"

He shook his head, tsking. "What?" I asked.

"Percy, this isn't good,"

"Do you know what's wrong?"

He looked at my, pitiful eyes, "I know that this is something I have no clue about," I looked at him confused, he continued, "You guys came from _Tartarus_. No one's ever done that before, Perce, so there's no way anyone knows what to do about the side effects you guys would get. It's a first and I'm sorry but the only thing we can do is study you guys and guess what to do. Lots of trial and error. Annabeth's not going to like this,"

It was quiet for a while. I looked at Annabeth and held her hand.

Will went on, "How about you? Nightmares? Pass outs? Bed wetting?"

"Nothing,"

"Okay," he drawled, "What do you mean 'nothing'?"

"Nothing," I said, "I go to sleep and I dream of nothing. Just black and then I wake up fine,"

He nodded and wrote things down onto the clipboard, "How about you Nico?" he said. I forgot he was here in the room.

"Bad dreams," Nico said.

"How much sleep?"

"4-ish, 5 maybe," he rubbed his eyes, "Not enough obviously,"

"Seeing anything?"

Nico shook his head, "No, nothing out of the ordinary,"

Will nodded and put the clipboard down, "Percy, something's wrong with you,"

We were quiet for a while and I was feeling uncomfortable so I said, "Gee thanks, Will,"

Will frowned, "Percy, they're both getting _thing_. Why aren't you?"

"Maybe they like me more," I joked. When no on laughed, "I-I don't know," I said giving up. As much as I knew there was something not right about this whole thing, I wanted it to stay like this. Some part of me was wishing that the enemies gave up on picking on me and left me alone finally, that they felt bad and thought I've been through enough. Ha-ha, who am I kidding.

"Nico, get some rest before you drop. Perce, I'm showing this to Chiron," Will said holding up the clipboard, "He might know something that would work. As for Annabeth, well, she's gonna have to get lots of bed rest. Gods she'll hate me,"

"Will, her family's coming today," I pleaded.

"Well we'll see how things go when she wakes up," he shrugged.

"How about her skin, she's freezing," Nico said.

"I'm on it," he walked closer to Annabeth, lifting up the covers.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked.

"Cuddle her up and warm her," he said, I grabbed his arm and he rolled his eyes, "I'm kidding. I can warm her up. I'm a son of Apollo, you know, _Sun God_. And the sun's warm and everything, and she's cold y'know," he deadpanned, "Gods, Percy, she's_ your_ _girlfriend_, I'm not going to mess with the Hero Olympus's girlfriend,"

I watched as Will walk up to Annabeth and placed his hands on her arm. Annabeth's body lifted up from the bed and she gasped. But then she landed back on the bed and she was sound asleep again. It was like Will's hand were revivers trying to bring her heart beat back up again. Nico and I slowly touched her skin, she felt warm under our fingertips. "See," Will said, "It won't last too long though, and it could hurt her. If she's still feeling chilly when she wakes up, I'll do it then," he took a long look at her and sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Luke was good at handling her nightmare fits. She'd scare the whole camp with those screams," he shook his head and straightened up, "Nico, get some sleep, and Percy, I don't know, do what Percy's do. I have no idea what to do with you,"

I laughed and stood up, "I'll just watch Annabeth until her dad comes,"

"Whatever floats your boat,"

I walked him out of the room and into the living room where my mom was decorating nervously, "Boy's, how is she?"

"She's okay, I'm recommending a lot of sleep. I'll let Chiron know and we'll see from there," he smiled at her, "I gotta go before she wakes up tries to kill me for sending her to _bed rest_. I'll get some things that might help, so I'll be back later," I nodded and he walked out the door, towards his fixed chariot, the same one Hazel came in. I waved at him and his horse and watched as they flew off into sky.

"I tried to call Frederick but his phone's off," my mom said beside me.

I nodded, closing the door. "Percy, we have to talk," she had a worried look on her face that was killing me.

"About…" I said trying to act clueless.

"Perseus," my mom said.

"I don't know, mom!" I answered getting straight to the point now, "I don't know why nothing's happening to me. And right now, I just want to take care of Annabeth because it's happening to her right now and why worry about me when I'm not even in trouble," I rambled, out of breath, my mom was still looking at me, trying to urge something, I sighed and added, "Yet,"

"Promise you'll take care of yourself," she whispered.

I nodded and hugged her, "Mom, you knew the moment I walked into that door, that none of this was going to be easy,"

"Yeah," she said, "I knew that none of this was going to be easy the moment your dad walked into _my life_,"

* * *

"Where's Frederick?" I heard Paul ask my mom in the kitchen. I looked towards the door and listened to them talk.

"They're stuck in traffic," my mom said quietly, "He just called, traffic is terrible, but they're close,"

"Is that why you're decorating the house?," Paul said a bit of teasing in his voice. He was right, though. My mom was in a rush to cover the house in tiny blue Santa's and dolphins wearing reindeer antlers.

It was past breakfast, brunch and lunch, 3:00 p.m. The house was quiet, Nico sleeping, Hazel watching my sisters, Paul helping my mom, and me just watching over Annabeth, waiting for her to wake up. Annabeth was still asleep, her skin slowly getting colder. I laid beside her, pretending to sleep, as of my mom's orders. Well she didn't _exactly_ say, "Go sleep next to your girlfriend while I'm busy and can't focus all my attention on you," but my back was getting sore from leaning towards her in the chair, so I decided I'd lay down beside her.

I pulled the covers over her shoulders and pushed some hair off her face. There was still a thin coat of sweat on her skin. My thumb grazed down her cheek and rubbed it gently.

I turned over to face the ceiling and slowly closed my eyes. I was almost asleep when Annabeth's sleepy voice croaked, "Percy?"

My eyes opened immediately and I turned my body to face her. Her grey eyes were cloudy and she looked like she was going to drift off into sleep again.

"Hey," I said rubbing her cheek again.

"Hi," she blinked, trying to get the sleep out of her eyes, "What happened?"

"You fell asleep," I said simply.

"I fainted didn't I?" she yawned, surprisingly not surprised.

"You knew it would happen, didn't you?"

She shrugged, "I felt it coming,"

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't think I was going to _faint_. I mean it was a possibility, but I was going to take a nap sometime today. How long was I out for?" her eyes closed again and slowly opened, looking at me.

"Two hours and a half," I said.

"Really?" her eyebrows scrunched together, "It felt like only half an hour,"

I shook my head, "Will was here, he checked up on you and left a little while ago. He's coming back later,"

She was quiet, thinking about what I said, she yawned, "What'd he say?"

"You're not going to like it," I said holding her hand.

She rolled her eyes, "I don't like _anything_ he says. C'mon, spill. What did say?"

I waited, contemplating whether or not I should tell her. I sighed turning to lay on my stomach and said, "We're gonna have to do some guess and check with this whole nightmare thing you're going through,"

"Trial and error?" her voice was still extremely sleepy, but it went an octave higher, "There _has _to be a plan,"

I nodded and rubbed my thumb over her wrist, "You can't blame him. No one knows what to do with us,"

"So we're_ lab rats_? _Guinea pigs_," her eyes still drowsy but almost lit with fire.

"Annabeth, calm down. You gotta sleep some more," I wrapped my arm around her, her skin colder than it was earlier.

"Percy, not now, I'm hot and stuffy right now. I'm sweating," she tried to push my arm and the blanket off of her.

"You're hot?" I asked, propping myself onto my elbow and taking back my arm and pushing off the covers.

"I'm _sweltering_,"

"Annabeth you're _freezing_,"

She looked at me like I was crazy, "Percy, it's _my_ body. I think I know what I'm feeling,"

"Annabeth, I'm serious. You're ice cold,"

Her eyes softened, "Percy-" she tried to get up, but plopped down onto the bed, "Why can't I sit up?"

I lifted her arm up, but it fell back down, heavily.

"Percy, what the _hell_ is wrong?"

"Will took some of the cold away from you,"

"And that's_ all_ he did," Will's voice sing-songed as he entered the room, holding a clipboard and shouldering a bright yellow backpack, "Heeey Percy," he teased, winking at me, "I didn't think you had to watch Annabeth so closely. And Annabeth, before you go psycho on me, all I did was warm you up a bit, you're feeling heavy because you can't handle your weight right now, not like you gained any, but because you're completely_ drained_,"

Annabeth looked at him long and hard and said, "I am going to kill you when I am not 'drained',"

"Catch me if you can," he winked.

Annabeth groaned and turned heavily towards me and buried her head into my arm, "Make him disappear, _please_,"

I looked at him and rolled my eyes when he winked at me.

"Annabeth, just hear him out,"

She groaned again, and said against my arm, "Okay , what would you like to say,"

"First of all, I prefer, Dr. Hotstuff," Will said pointing his clipboard towards us, "Secondly I told Chiron about this whole shpeel, and he gave me this," he pulled out 3 bottles of a thick, minty coloured liquid from his pocket, "It's from the Hypnos cabin, it's to buy you guys some sleep," then he unclipped a piece of yellow paper from his board, "And this is for you, my happy blonde," he laid the paper on her hip.

She grunted, picked up the paper from her side and turned to read it. I peeked at it and read:

_"To Annabeth,_

_Will has notified me of the problems occurring there, in the Jackson-Blofis residence. And unfortunately, I do not know what to do. Yours and Nico's nightmares are obviously results of trauma from Tartarus, but Percy's predicament is quite a mystery to me. I have sent some sleeping syrup, courtesy of the Hypnos Cabin, with Will, and I am researching about your cold skin. I am afraid it might be a symptom from some of the things you've been exposed to in Tartarus. I must warn you that even though you and Percy have survived Tartarus, there might still be some of it soaked into your skin, lingering and trying to affect you. You must remember, that none of the things you see in your nightmares, or the things like what you saw earlier are real. They're hallucinations and I need you to remember that._

_I will have Will do more check ups on you, Hazel and the boys, and I on the other will do some research for this whole Tartarus problem. I have also supplied Will with some extra nectar and ambrosia for Sally, something to keep you, and possibly Percy and Nico warm, and also a few gift for the girls, Clio, and Galene._

_I bid all of you well and will see all of you on the 30th._

_Sincerely, Chiron"_

Annabeth rolled her eyes and sighed. She tried to sit up but fell right back down, her head hitting the pillow. I helped her up, resting her head on the wall. Annabeth's skin was starting to get colder. She stared at Will and said, "Do your thing, Dr. Sunshine,"

Will smirked at her and scooted the chair he was sitting on closer to the bed. He grabbed her arm and Annabeth's breath hitched and her eyes closed as he did the same thing he did earlier. Her body lifted and fell back to the bed, "You alright?" he asked looking at her with concern.

She nodded and let out a heavy breath, "Yeah, I just feel even…"

"Hotter?" Will flashed another annoying smile at her and I was close to blasting him off his chair using the water that was sitting on the nightstand.

"Warmer," Annabeth corrected, giving him a stern look.

"Right, well you feel warm probably because they've been piling you up in blankets and turning the heater up to high. But you are crazy cold right now. I don't know much about what's happening to you, but I do know that it's not good for you,"

"Oh really?" she feigned, sarcasm oozing from her words.

Annabeth and Will were annoying together but were unbelievably compatible. They teased and bantered but were close. Maybe because after Luke and Thalia, he knew her the longest.

Annabeth changed the subject, "Chiron said you have more things for us,"

"Right, right, right," he said waving his pointer finger at us and used his other hand to pull things out of his backpack "Nectar and ambrosia for Mama Jackson, magical blankies for the three of you, and who knows what for the babies," he smiled handing me everything, "I also got some ambrosia for you," he said to Annabeth, "It should speed up your drainy-ness," he pulled out a square and handed it to me, "Go on, feed her. She might bite off my fingers,"

Annabeth muttered something about not liking the taste of 'ego' as I took the square from him and put it front of her mouth, like I did earlier with Gale and Clio. She opened her mouth and started chewing.

"Feeling better?" I asked.

"Mhmm," she said swallowing.

"Good. Now if it's okay, can you try raising up your right arm?" Will grabbed his clipboard and a pencil, writing things down. He asked her do more things like kick her right leg up, try sitting up by herself, and touching her toes. In the end, she was perched on the edge of the bed facing Will, her back to me. Will then pulled out a stethoscope, plugged it into his ears and placed the cool metal into her hand. He knew it wasn't smart to put his hand anywhere near her chest. Annabeth took it and placed it onto the left side of her chest over her heart.

They were quiet for a while as Will listened and wrote things down onto his clipboard. Annabeth was looking down, fidgeting her fingers, obviously bothered. Will noticed, and said to me, trying to distract her, "So, Percy, excited?"

I looked at him confused, "Excited? Will, we just had a war-"

"I'm talking about your sisters," he nodded his head towards the nursery, "The newest child of the big three," he smiled widely.

"Don't remind me," I grunted.

"You know-"

"Will," Annabeth cutted in, "How many?"

Will looked at her, a flash of disappointment and defeat on his face, but then quickly turned into feigned confusion, "How many…?"

"Will, you know what I mean," she said quietly, looking up from her hands. Will suddenly looked extremely tired, and I finally caught on.

"Guys, the only reason why Chiron was okay sending you home was so you two didn't worry about_ that_. He would've kept you guys there other wise. We're working on things, okay,"

When he didn't say anything else, and Annabeth didn't ask anything, I said, "That much huh?"

Will looked at me, placed his clipboard on the nightstand and nodded, "A lot,"

Annabeth's hand, which I guess regained some strength, flew to her mouth to hide a gasp, "Will, how much is _a lot_?"

"Ninety-six, and counting," he said gravely.

Annabeth allowed herself to gasp and a tear slipped from her eye. _Ninety-six. And counting._

Will continued, "Chiron's trying to deal with all of it. Everyone who isn't completely dead are resting in our makeshift infirmary inside the Argo. When they're all rested up, they'll join the search of the missing," he sighed, "We've got checklists and all added up so far we're missing thirty-three people. We don't know if they're lost, injured, or," he paused and gulped, "or dead beneath the rubble, in the woods around camp, or somewhere we can't find them,"

Annabeth nodded, tears slowly falling from her eyes. She turned to me and I rubbed her back trying to comfort her. Ninety-six of our friends, gone, forever. Thirty-three missing. That left about a hundred of us left.

"How's my cabin," Annabeth croaked.

The look on Will's face wasn't good, "According to Malcolm, you're missing eleven,"

"How many deaths?"

Will looked at me and I nodded, "Maybe now isn't the time for you to know that Annabeth," I said

"I want to know!" she cried, "Percy, if it was Gale, Clio or Tyson, you'd want to know! Let me know!" I gulped knowing she was right. One day, danger would go lurking around my sisters and I'd want to know what had happened to them after. "Will," she sobbed, "These are my siblings. I'm in charge of them. They're not my whole siblings, but they're still mine! You have your own siblings back at camp. How would you feel if _I_ didn't tell you this?"

Will sighed, "Chiron's going to kill me. Fourteen, Annabeth. Fourteen,"

Annabeth puffed and reached for my hand, "Can I know who?"

"I think you and Malcolm should talk over this," Will suggested and surprisingly she nodded, agreeing.

"I'll Iris-Message him later," she said, "Will, how about everyone else?"

Will clenched his jaw, "Annabeth,"

"Will, this is my _home_ we're talking about, my _family_, our home, our family. _Tell me_,"

Will observed her for a minute and sighed, "Clarisse lost the most. She's torn, twenty-nine dead, seventeen missing. Katie's missing, and another three from her cabin, she's lost twelve. Nine missing, four dead from the Aphrodite cabin. Fifteen dead from Hephaestus, zero missing, last one found late last night…" Will went on and on telling us the statistics. Annabeth and I listened, jaw slacked, amazed by how many heroes each cabin lost. When Will got to the end, we realized he left one cabin out.

"Will," Annabeth said, "How many did _you_ lose,"

Will looked down and shook his head. For a long time none of us said anything, knowing it wasn't easy for him. "Twenty-three dead eight missing," he swallowed hard.

Annabeth looked at him and gulped, "Kayla?"

Will nodded and Annabeth gulped again. Will inhaled and exhaled heavily, "Every single one of their burial shrouds are gonna be burned the day you guys come back. Some might be earlier because it's stinkin' up camp,"

"They died as heroes," Annabeth said, her voice shaky, "They can come back, live a new life, or they can live their deaths happily. They're okay now,"

Annabeth buried her head into my chest. I was shocked and had trouble talking but I said, "They're all heroes. We're all heroes. We're the heroes of Olympus and the world,"

We all nodded and stayed quiet for a while. It was like a moment of silence for the fallen.

~~O~~

I don't know how long it was, but eventually, Will broke the silence.

"I'm going to do Nico and Hazel's check ups now and then I'll have to go back to camp, okay. Lots to do there," he stood up and shouldered his bag, "Percy, if she gets cold again, get her to drink something hot, okay? Annabeth, please do me a favour and get some rest, sweetheart. I know everything's so overwhelming and that your family is coming over and everything, but rest up. You don't want them to see you like this, do you?" he gestured a hand at her.

Annabeth laid down on the bed, "Fine," she said, "Never call me sweetheart again ,"

"Yeah, yeah, now I'll give these to your mum, Perce, just stay here and make sure she goes to sleep for a bit," he held up a bag nectar and ambrosia and a note.

"What's the note?" I asked.

"Dunno, it's from Chiron. Not allowed to open it," he waved it at me and said bye.

Annabeth turned so she was facing me. She looked up at me, her eyes glassy.

"Go to sleep," I said.

She didn't argue or anything, she just close her eyes and rolled onto her back. She opened her eyes again and said, "What if I'm _so_ drained when I wake up that I can't go to dinner later,"

I rolled my eyes at her and smirked, "I'll carry you,"

She laughed and nodded, closing her eyes, drifting off into sleep.

~~O~~

"Are you alright there, Percy?" Hazel asked, her back to me.

I was leaning against the door frame of the nursery, watching as Hazel watched my sisters, "I'm fine," I said.

She nodded and still didn't look at me, "And Annabeth?"

"She's sleeping," I answered walking to the windowsill. I picked up "The Rainbow Fish" by Marcus Pfister and flipped through the pages.

"I wonder what they dreaming about," Hazel's voice got quieter as she looked down at the girls.

I shrugged, "Maybe they don't dream,"

Hazel tilted her head to the side, and said,"Percy,"

"Yeah?" I put the book down and pulled my legs up onto the window sill, my back resting against the wall.

Hazel didn't say anything else. She just stood up straighter and looked towards the dresser.

"Yeah, Hazel? You were saying,"

She breathed in heavily and the room got colder. Hazel said "Percy, they are playing with you. They want revenge. They want to make sure you are not okay up here. They are planning something big. Percy _prepare_,"

I jumped off the ledge and ran to Hazel. I turned her so she was facing me. When I saw her eyes, I stepped back. Hazel's eyes weren't the usual gold. They were a glowing white. Someone speaking through her. I stepped towards her again and gently put my hands on her arms, "Who are you"

The glow shone and it died down into a black. I knew this black. It was…

"Hello Percy," her voice said instead of Hazel's.

"Zoë," I breathed.

She nodded, "I hope your friend doesn't mind. It will only be for a short moment,"

"Zoë, what're you doing _here_?"

"I have come to warn you, obviously,"

I looked at her puzzled.

"Oh my, you are still as thick as sheep shedding," she muttered, "Percy, you are okay now, but you _are_ in trouble. You have angered the enemies greatly. They want revenge,"

Then she said, "Say hello to Annabeth for me, Thalia as well. Also thank you for carrying a message,

"What?"

"Although you _have_ missed a few nights,"

"I don't get it," I said.

She smiled at me and said, "Stay safe, Percy,"

"Wait, Zoë, what do you mean?"

She smiled at me sadly, "I must go now, Percy, goodbye," and then she was gone. Hazel's body fell as her knees buckled. I helped her up to her feet.

"What on earth happened?" Hazel coughed, "Oh, Percy, hi,"

"Hi," I said, "Have you read "The Rainbow Fish"?"

Annabeth's dad came at 5:00 p.m

When Paul answered the door, Matthew and Bobby ran in and raced into Annabeth's room.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said.

"It's fine," Paul laughed.

"How is she?" asked, "Forgot to turn off airplane mode on my phone,"

"It's okay. She's still sleeping," I answered, "But you can see her," I lead them into her room.

Annabeth was the laid out the same way I had left her earlier. She looked like an angel with her blonde curls spread around her.

"Can we wake her up, _pleeeeease_," Matthew begged.

"Yeah, _please_, we want to talk to her," Bobby said.

"Boys, she needs to sleep," Susan whispered.

I looked at Annabeth who was breathing evenly. Her dad sat next to her and touched her arm, "She's still cold,"

"I know. I think we can wake her up now, get something hot into her system,"

Frederick nodded and leaned over her, gently shaking her arm, "Annabeth, wake up,"

Matthew poked her cheek and he and Bobby laughed, "Wakey wakey Betty!"

Then Annabeth's hand grabbed his finger and he jumped. She opened her eyes and smiled, leaning towards Matthew, "Gotcha,"

**Annabeth's POV**

I grabbed Matthew and pulled him closer to me, tickling him. He laughed and screamed and kicked trying to get out of my arms. I poked his sides, "How does it feel Matty?"

"That's enough you two," my dad smiled, "Annabeth. _Rest_,"

"_You _woke me up," I rolled my eyes and ran a hand through my hair, "Relax," I laughed, "Bobby, aren't you going to say hi?"

"Missed you so much," he said wrapping his arms around me. Matthew joined in, jumping on the bed and hugging me.

I laughed, trying to keep back some tears, "It feels like forever since I last saw you guys," I looked over their heads and smiled at Susan, "Hi,"

She waved at me and smiled back, "Hi,"

"That's all mom? C'mon hug her!" Bobby said, "She almost died!" He pushed her towards me and we hugged awkwardly.

"You're freezing," she said.

"Let's get you something warm," Percy said.

"Yes!" Sally said from the hallway, "Dinner is ready!"

"Can you sit up?" Dad asked.

"I'm fine, Percy will help me," I said. He looked at Percy and I rolled my eyes, "Dad, go on. Get a seat, it's a full house tonight and it's going to be hard to fit us all in the dining room.

"Fine," he said and walked out following the rest of them.

"Do you still need me to carry you?" Percy asked. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"No. Just help me sit up and walk," I said.

He nodded and wrapped an arm around me and offering his other hand. I kicked off the covers and slowly swung my legs over the edge of the bed. Percy stood up and then helped me. We made our way to the dining room.

I yawned and Percy laughed at me, "Tired?"

"And hot. And heavy. And terrible,"

He laughed.

"Percy! Annabeth!" Sally's voice rang, "Hurry, the food's getting cold,"

"In a minute!" Percy called back, he looked at me, his expression changed, "Look, I have something to tell you,"

"What?"

"Later, when we're alone,"

I looked at him and shrugged it off.

* * *

We sat around the two tables Paul able to push together. Paul and Dad sat at opposite ends, Sally and Susan adjacent from them. Nico sat next to Sally of course, who was piling food onto his plate. Hazel sat next to him, and Percy next to her, beside him me. I was adjacent to my dad, the twins across from me and Percy's sisters beside them.

"Sally, your spaghetti is amazing, what do you put in it?" Susan said.

"I'll give you the recipe later," Sally smiled.

"Percy, did you really lose your memory?" Matthew asked.

"Matthew!" Susan scolded, "Sorry Percy,"

Percy smiled, "It's fine and yeah, I did,"

"Percy, you didn't get hurt, right? I mean with the achilles spot and everything," Bobby said, his mouth full of spaghetti.

"Actually, I lost it," Percy blushed.

"Lost it? Like how you lose an eraser?" Matthew joined.

"No," I rolled my eyes and explained, "He crossed Roman territories and since the achilles is a Greek gift, he had to lose it,"

"Why'd you cross Roman territories? If I were you I'd just keep the achilles curse. It's _so_ awesome," Bobby smiled.

"I had to carry a goddess over a river," Percy sighed.

"Which one?" Matthew piped.

"Juno,"

"Who? the twins said simultaneously.

"Juno," my dad repeated, "Hera's Roman counterpart,"

"Roman counterparts?" the twins looked at each other and smiled, "_Cool_,"

"So um Hazel, right?" my dad started, "Who's your godly parent?"

"Pluto," she blushed, "Hade's counterpart,"

The conversation went the same way it did last night. Instead of Paul, my dad and the twins asked her things about herself and things about the 1930's. Hazel just smiled, nodded and explained things as best as she could. The twins declared her as, "_totally cool_,".

Soon we were all done eating and Sally had brought out the blue cookies that the twins quickly devoured. Nico excused himself and said he was going to bed. We all nodded and let him go making sure he didn't faint on the way there. Through the whole night, Percy and I weren't alone. It's a stupid thing to be complaining about, considering that I've been with him longer than my family, but he had me curious, thinking about what he had to tell me.

Right now, Percy and the twins were tossing around a squishy, bouncy ball while Percy told them stories. I sat next to the the fireplace, sipping hot chocolate. Hazel kept me company while she read a book she found on the bookshelf in our room.

"Your dad gifted Clio?" I heard Bobby ask Percy, "Cool. How awesome would it be if Lady Athena gave us some powers, Matthew,"

"What does Clio do? Maybe she shoots water out of her fingers. That would be awesome," Matthew said.

I rolled my eyes and looked back into the fire.

"Y'know, Annabeth, it says here that there's a myth about a red thread. It's invisible. Connects two people who were meant to meet no matter what. It tangles, stretches, gets hooked onto things but will never break. It's a Chinese proverb, but the Japanese believe it, too,"

"I'm pretty sure the Greeks do, too," I answered.

"It reminds me a lot of the fates Percy told me about, the three old ladies knitting socks, except their string was blue," she paused before asking, "Do you think there's a string connecting you and Percy?"

A blush spread on my face, and I felt a warm feeling in my stomach. I got hotter than I already was and I looked down trying to hide my smile, "Probably," I sneaked a look at Percy and coincidentally he looked at me. He was holding the ball and he spun it in his hand and waved at me. I laughed and waved back.

"You guys are gonna talk later, undoubtedly, I think you can not flirt with him for a while," Hazel laughed.

"I'm only saying hi," I rolled my eyes, but smiling at her, "How about you and Frank? Do you think that there's a string trailing to California from here?"

Hazel blushed and shrugged, "Maybe,"

I laughed again and said, "_Probably_,"

"Hazel, you don't mind if I steal Annabeth for a second?" my dad said from behind us.

Hazel smiled and shook her head, "Absolutely not. She's starting to get on my nerves actually," she laughed.

"I know what you're talking about," my dad joked.

I just rolled my eyes again and followed my dad to the hallway.

"Annabeth," my dad said, "Are you sure you don't want to go to the hotel?"

I sighed. He's been persuading me since I finished telling him about my 'five month adventure'.

"I have to stay here," I started, "It's not safe for me, for all of you, for everyone in that hotel, if I stay there. There's nothing hiding me and there's lots of monsters waiting for me, and I'm obviously not up for a fight, dad," I frowned at him, "As much as I want to, I can't. I'm sorry,"

"I understand, just thought I should try again," he said, "The hotel's forty minutes away, almost more than an hour with New York's traffic and it's not in the 3 mile radius you mentioned earlier. Being the holidays and everything, hotels are almost all booked,"

"You're coming back tomorrow, right?" I asked.

He nodded, "I was thinking we could go to the park, that _is_ in the 3 mile radius, but that's only if you're feeling okay. If not, Sally's okay with all of us hanging around here,"

"The _park_?"

He nodded again and smiled, "We could bring Percy if you want. Scratch that out. There's no way Percy's _not_ coming, the boys are gonna talk my ear off if we don't," he chuckled.

I laughed with him and hugged him, he continued, "I'm going to make everyday count. Whether if it's sitting next to your bed or taking you out. I have a few days with you and I'm _not_ wasting it. No more of that. Every minute I've wasted, neglecting you, I'll make up for it," he pulled back to wipe a tear, "Gods, you're all grown up now," he chuckled, "Living in your boyfriend's house, fighting monsters. It feels like it was just yesterday when I opened my door, only to find you on the doorstep," he took a deep breath, "I'm proud of you kiddo, _know_ that,"

He hugged me again and I couldn't say anything, scared I'd start bawling.

"We gotta go, Annabeth," my dad wiped a tear from my cheek, "It's late and we don't to disturb the house anymore,"

I nodded and managed an, "Okay,"

He gestured to Susan and she nodded, "Boys, it's time to go, say goodbye,"

"Awww mom. _Daaaad_," they both complained.

"They need sleep boys, c'mon get ready,"

Sally smiled at them sympathetically, "Don't worry boys," and then she grabbed a neatly wrapped box and handed it to them, "Cookies," she said.

They cheered and hugged her, high fiving eachother.

I laughed and walked over to them, wrapping them into a hug, "Ugh, I missed you guys,"

"Us, too," they said.

I kissed the tops of their head and they groaned, but hugged me back, "See you tomorrow, Beth," Bobby said.

"Yeah Merry Christmas Eve," Matthew said.

Christmas Eve. I looked at the Christmas tree in the corner of the living room. There were presents lying around it. I knew they were there, I just didn't notice them. If that made sense.

"You forgot?" Bobby laughed.

"I've got tons of things on my mind," I pinched his nose. I felt bad about having no gifts for them."Merry Christmas, guys," I hugged them again.

"See you tomorrow," they said walking out of the house following dad and Susan, waving at me.

"Bye," I waved back to my family as they hopped into the rental car and drove off.

* * *

"To Galene," Sally read the tag on the present. We were opening the gifts Chiron sent with Will.

She showed the box to Gale, who was still wide awake. Gale hit it and laughed, which I guess meant, "Open!"

Sally gently tore off the wrapper and lifted the cover of the box. Inside was an orange Camp Half Blood baby jumper, another one that said, "Party Ponies' Little Buddy," and a smaller box. We all laughed at the jumpers while Sally opened the smaller box, "It's a charm bracelet," she said, holding it up. It was obviously too big for her. Sally picked out a paper that was in the box, she read, "For the future,"

Percy shrugged, "Can I open Clio's?"

"Sure," Sally smiled.

Percy carelessly unwrapped it and opened the box. Clio also received an orange Camp Half Blood jumper and another one that read, "I Run With the Centaurs,". She also had a tiny box that I opened. Inside was a silver, heart shaped locket and a note.

"Do not open unless the intended recipient and until the coming of age," Hazel read from behind me.

Percy and I looked at each other confused.

"Chiron will always be so mysterious," Sally yawned, "I'll keep these safe," she took the locket and the charm bracelet and put them into their boxes.

"Tired, mom?" Percy asked.

She pinched the air, "Just a little,"

"You and Paul can go to sleep, we'll get these two to sleep,"

"Or one," Hazel giggled. She pointed to Gale who was already asleep.

Paul snorted at Gale"It doesn't take long for Clio to fall asleep," he said, "Just play the mobile, rock her a bit and she'll start to close her eyes. Goodnight, everyone," he ushered Sally out of the room and into theirs.

"Hazel I need to talk to Annabeth, is it okay if-" Percy said to her and she cut in.

"Oh yeah! Sure, I'll just go. Totally forgot you guys didn't have a _whole evening_ to talk," she teased, "See you in a bit, Annabeth. Night, Percy!"

"Night," he said.

He turned to me and smiled softly, pushing some loose hair behind my ear, "Tired?"

I rolled my eyes, "Not really. You had something to tell me?"

"Shhh. Not yet," he pointed to Clio, "She not asleep yet,"

"Why is that a problem?" I asked turning on the mobile.

"I just don't want a distraction. It's sort of serious,"

"Oh," I said, "Is it bad?"

"Sort of. Maybe not," he answered.

I looked at him skeptically and shook my head, "Then let's get her to sleep,"

Percy smiled as I carried Clio out of the crib. She was smiling at me, too. Her brown eyes twinkled while she let out little baby noises. I sat down on the rocking chair lightly rubbing Clio's back. She rested her head against my chest and played with my hair.

I heard Percy laugh and glared at him, "What?"

"Nothing," he smiled.

"Percy," I warned.

"It's just," he leaned against the crib, "It suits you,"

I looked at him confused, "What suits me?"

He blushed, gesturing his hand over me, "That. The way you're getting Clio to sleep. This whole 'mom' thing you've got going on. It's cute," he shrugged.

I rolled my eyes at Percy, "I've never actually seen you hold _your_ sisters,"

Percy rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "I don't know how. I might end up breaking their necks or something,"

"Here," I said standing up next to Percy, "All you really have to do is make sure that you support her neck," I moved Clio into his arms, resting her head on his chest, "And then you just have to hold her so she's comfortable," Percy wrapped a hand around Clio's little chest and his other under her bum, "Just like that," I laughed, "But we're trying to get her to sleep, so maybe you should cradle her,"

"Oh," Percy said, "Uh, how?"

I put my hand behind Clio's neck, "Her neck and her head should rest on your upper arm, her back on your forearm, then your other arm should just hold her legs and bum. There," I smiled, "All you have to do is rock her,"

Percy rocked her and she cooed, waving her hand at him. Percy laughed and sat down on the rocking chair, "She's so tiny,"

"Well she's a baby, Seaweed Brain,"

"I know, but she's so tiny," he laughed. I shook my head and ran a hand through his hair. Percy smiled at me weakly.

Soon, Clio was asleep in Percy arms and he looked close to sleeping, too.

"Percy," I whispered, "She's asleep,"

"Huh? Ohhh, yeah," he rested his head on the back of the rocking chair.

I lifted Clio out of Percy's arms gently, and laid her down in the crib.

When I turned around, Percy was standing behind me, "Someone came to see me earlier," he whispered.

I got worried, "Someone came to see you? Who?"

"Yeah, an old friend,"

"Percy, get to the point," I frowned.

Percy sat down on the window sill and pulled me towards him so that I stood in between his legs, "_Zoë_ came to see me,"

"Zoë Nightshade?"

"No, Zoey 101," he smirked.

"Percy!" I hit him on the shoulder.

"Yes, Zoë Nightshade,"

"How?"

Percy scratched the back of his head, "She, uh, possessed Hazel," he said quietly.

"What?"

Percy covered my mouth, "Shhh, Hazel doesn't know. She was completely fine afterwards. She doesn't even know it happened,"

"Percy," I scolded.

"Listen, she came to see me because she wanted to warn me,"

"About?," I urged.

Percy's jaw clenched, "About the nightmares I'm _not_ getting,"

"What did she say?"

He leaned against the window, "Someone's planning something against me,"

"What?"

Percy looked into my eyes and sighed, "I get lots of people mad. People, monsters, Titans, Giants, whatever. All Zoë said was that I angered the enemies and they want revenge. She said that they're planning something,"

"Percy," I warned.

"I know. I know. I'm in big trouble, Annabeth. So I decided," he paused and looked down, "I decided, I'll leave for camp after tomorrow,"

"Percy!"

"I know, Annabeth. But I have to," he said softly.

"Percy, your mom,"

"I didn't tell her. Not yet, anyways. I mean at least I spent Christmas with her, right?" he ran his hand through his hair, "If you want, you can stay here,"

"Percy, I'm going with you,"

He nodded, playing with his fingers. I didn't _want_ to say anything. I didn't _have_ anything to say. Percy looked like he had his mind made up and I wasn't going to object. I coughed awkwardly, "I-I wonder what were going to do with school,"

"School?" Percy laughed.

"I wanted to ease up the tension," I mumbled.

"With school?" he laughed even harder.

"Percy," I pleaded, blushing.

"Okay, okay," he calmed down, "Paul told the school that I went to stay with my dad's side of the family for a bit. Go to school there and everything, but I'm coming back, next year, senior year. I'm going do some home schooling to fill up everything I missed, but that's after I get through all of this stuff," he smirked, "What do you feel about some tutoring?"

"I'm behind, too,"

"But you _always_ catch up. How about we help each other," he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"You mean," I turned away from him, "You wait till I'm done, and then you get me to do half of your homework,"

He leaned towards me and kissed my cheek, "Too smart, Wisegirl," he turned my head so I was looking at him.

"Well, I mean '_Wisegirl_' sort of indicates I'm smart," I whispered before I kissed him fully on the lips.

His lips moved against mine expertly, releasing a moan from me. Percy smiled, against my lips, "I love you,"

I hugged him, "I love you, too, Percy," I breathed in his breezy ocean smell, "So don't be stupid and get yourself into more trouble, because I need you. I need you and if you leave, I wouldn't know what to do. Okay? Stay safe, and stay alive," my eyes got glassy again.

He pulled my face towards him, our foreheads touching, "I'm not going anywhere, okay? I need you just as much as you need me. Don't forget that," I nodded and he laughed kissing my forehead, "Stop crying, please," he rocked me, "You're going to flood my house, "

I hit him on the chest, wiping a tear I didn't notice fall, "Oh, I'm sorry, is the oh - so - amazing, son of the sea god afraid of some water?"

Percy stuck his tongue out, but hugged me, "You're not too cold anymore,"

"Your mom basically bathed me in hot chocolate," I scoffed.

Percy laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist and buried his face into my neck, "But you're feeling okay? You're not tired?"

"I'm fine, Percy," but then I yawned and Percy raised his eyebrows at me annoyingly.

"How about we go to sleep?" he suggested.

I nodded, yawning again, "Yeah, I'm going to head in. Iris-Message Malcolm, first. Night, Perce," I pecked his cheek and started walking off.

"Wait, what? I was thinking I could go with you, or you could stay with me in the living room, y'know. What if you have another nightmare?" he looked at me with those seal eyes and I rolled mine.

"My dad didn't spook you out too much, did he?" I laughed.

"Eh just a little," then those seal eyes got even sweeter, and more irresistible.

I shook my head, "If something happens, I'll wake you up,"

He nodded as as I started to walk off, "Night," he waved.

I waved back still smiling.

"Oh wait!" I spun around as he said it.

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Zoë mentioned something about carrying a message and then saying I missed a few nights," he looked confused.

I thought about for a while and a grin grew on my face, "When Zoë died, she turned into a constellation. When, um, Bob died, Percy, you started to say hello to the stars, y'know, 'Bob says hello,'. Percy, you've been saying hi to Zoë from Bob, Iapetus, her _grandfather_,"

Percy's smile was bittersweet, "Small family, huh,"

"Yeah," I whispered, I turned to leave but when I reached the doorway, I spun around again and said, "Merry Christmas, Percy,"

His smile got happier and he nodded, still picking at his fingers, "Merry Christmas, Annabeth,"

Long chapter. I was never good at dates and I wasn't sure when the Christmas I planned was coming up. So I think it should be Christmas by next chapter. I also did some research on the connection between Zoë and Bob. I think she's his granddaughter.

This chapter would've been up earlier, but I am seriously in the middle of something serious. So I tried to squish a lot into this chapter, which btw was a bad idea.

Anyways...

Favourite, review and follow!

Also - Yay for "The Rainbow Fish" which I do not own.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. Most of these characters did not come from me.**_

**Annabeth's POV**

"I've already contacted most of the mortal parents. I mean the ones that had any," Malcolm said, "We're almost done all of our burial shrouds,"

I nodded solemnly, "Good. How many are in the infirmary?"

"Nine. Will said most of them should be good in a few days,"

"How about the cabin?"

"It's one of the few that are still up. Ours, the Ares Cabin, Hermes, Hades and Zeus,"

"And you? Feeling okay?" I asked nibbling on my lip.

Malcolm shrugged and lifted his right arm, which was in a sling, "Sore here and there, but nothing fatal. No need to worry about me. How about you? Will told me about the nightmares,"

Explaining to Malcolm that I was struggling would only lead to him being even more protective than he already was. He was exactly 2 weeks younger than me and for some reason he thought he could watch over me the same way my dad does. I gave him a tight smile, "Will needs to learn that he has to keep things between us and Chiron,"

Malcolm rolled his eyes, "I asked him to. And I mean it's expected considering what you've been through,"

"I'm fine," I whispered.

"No, you're not. I can see it in your face, the way you talk, the way you move. You've got circles around your eyes and eye bags beneath, you're yawning and _slurring_ and you keep messing your hair. You're _not _fine," he said as a matter of factly, his keen Athena, observing skills coming into play.

"Thanks for pointing out all of my insecurities," I joked.

"I'm serious, Annabeth, maybe you should come back sooner,"

"Yeah, maybe," I muttered.

Noting the drop of tone, Malcolm changed the topic, "Anyways, rumour has it, there's a new child of the big three in town,"

I nodded and smiled, "Galene,"

"Galene… no last name?"

I bit my lip, and my eyebrows came together, "I don't know. Lord Poseidon just dropped her off one day and Sally took it on from there,"

"Sally Jackson-Blofis," he smiled.

"The mortal mother of the demigods," we sang together. I laughed and so did Malcolm, shaking our heads.

"Bless her soul," Malcolm chuckled, calming down, "I think you should go to sleep, Annabeth. It's late and you need all the sleep you could get,"

"Yeah, Percy's not going to like me staying up so late," I mumbled.

Malcolm rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever. We don't want to get _Percy_ mad," he was trying to hint out the fact that he _and _my mom didn't like the face I was staying in the same house Percy was _breathing_, "You know, if my dad wasn't somewhere digging up dinosaur bones in Canada, I'd totally let you stay at my place,"

Rolling _my _eyes this time, I said at him, "Thanks for the offer, but your dad _is _in Canada digging up dinosaur bones. Anyways, goodnight, Malcolm,"

"Sweet dreams, Annabeth," he said.

"Oh, the irony," I said dramatically.

Malcolm chuckled, shaking his head, "Be careful, Annabeth. See you soon,"

"Yeah, bye, Malcolm," I waved at him and then through the Iris-Message.

Currently, I was standing in the kitchen in front of the sink. It was well over midnight and Malcolm was right, I was tired. Yawning and stretching out my arms, I made my way towards Percy, kissed him on the cheek and walked back to mine and Hazel's room. She was lying on her side, her back facing me, her breathing deep and even. I crawled into my bed, pulled the sheets over myself and in a matter of seconds I drifted off into a deep and heavy sleep.

I woke up in my cabin bunk. It was still dark outside and the window across from me was open a bit and I watched as the curtain moved away from the window and back.

Groaning, I rolled onto my stomach. The sun wasn't up so why should I be? But I couldn't go to sleep. For some reason I wasn't all that tired anymore and my eyes weren't as heavy as they were earlier. I looked around the cabin and watched as my brothers and sisters sleep peacefully.

When I finally gave up on trying to sleep, I emerged from my bed and decided to go to Percy in the Big House. I grabbed my blanket and wrapped it around myself, stepping into my slippers.

Walking towards the door I, couldn't find my shoes or slippers. I past my sister Amanda, and noticed something. _She wasn't moving. _And I mean, her chest wasn't moving. Which meant, _she wasn't breathing_. I dropped my blanket and ran to her side, "Malcolm!" I screamed, "Malcolm! Amanda, she's not breathing!" I shook her arm telling her to wake up. When Malcolm didn't respond, I yelled again and again. Finally I decided to wake him up, up close.

Malcolm, who slept on his back, blanket up to his underarms and feet propped up on one pillow, wasn't breathing either. I checked the bunk over him, occupied by Theo, and he too wasn't breathing. I went from bunk to bunk and everyone wasn't breathing. _Some even had their eyes wide open. _I turned on the lights and screamed as I saw their still, greenish faces. I fell to the floor, pulling a blanket from the nearest bunk with me. The body on the bed, Everett's, was now exposed and I could see the big stab wound on his abdomen. I screamed even louder, tears streaming down my face. I realized that I was also yelling "No!" over and over and over again.

All of a sudden the bodies started to roll off the beds and towards me, trapping myself into a corner in our cabin. "Stop!" I yelled, not sure to who.

"Annabeth," they said and they kept repeating it.

"Stop!" I yelled again.

And then I woke up.

"Annabeth," Percy yelled.

_It was a dream._

"Oh my gods," he breathed.

It was a _damn _dream.

"Thank the gods you woke up," he wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back and rocking me side to side. I clutched onto his shirt, my eyes shut tight, tears streaming down my face just like it did in my dream.

It was a stupid _nightmare._

I sobbed into his shirt, sobbing so hard it hurt my throat. My tears burned my face and soaked his shirt.

Percy moved down and cupped my face with his hand, looking into my eyes deeply. He had his worry face on, his eyebrows scrunched together, his eyes deeper in colour and his mouth slightly open.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice, barely a whisper.

I tried explaining the dream, but only sobs came out as Percy wiped the continuous tears off my face.

"Oh gods," he murmured, pulling me towards him again. He rubbed the space between my shoulder and ran his other hand through my hair.

It reminded me of when we were 13 and I heard the Sirens singing, showing me everything I wanted; Manhattan the way I'd like it to look, my parents together and Luke the way he was before Kronos invaded his thought. Percy was doing the same thing he did then.

Pressing his lips to my forehead, he whispered against it, "Let's go get you something warm to drink You're freezing again,"

I didn't feel like I was cold. Sweat gleamed all over my body, hair stuck to forehead and my cheeks felt burning. But I nodded and stood up with Percy as he wrapped the warm blanket Chiron sent us around my shaking body. He lead me out of the room, standing behind me, one hand on my shoulder and the other holding my right hand.

Entering the hallway, I noticed that the kitchen light was on, and there was a light murmuring coming from it. When we got there, Hazel sat with Nico at the breakfast bar, her hand on his back, comforting him.

Percy caught my gaze and said, "He had one, too. Right before yours actually. It's a good thing I was awake before your dream got even worse," he whispered.

I nodded. They didn't notice us and I tried not to look at Nico who looked like he was explaining something to Hazel. They did notice us when Percy pulled a chair from the kitchen table, rather loudly, and gestured for me to sit. I looked at Hazel who gave me a sympathetic smile.

Percy stalked over to the counters and prepared my hot chocolate. I looked down at my hands and wrapped one around the other trying to stop it from shaking. Taking deep, deep breaths, I tried to calm down and shake the dream out of my head. But the more I tried, the more it soaked into my mind, staying there.

Soon enough, Percy placed a mug of steaming hot chocolate and a few blue cookies. He sat down next to me and slid the mug in front of me, "Drink," he whispered.

I nodded and picked up the mug, my hands still trembling. They shook so much that a bit of my hot chocolate spilled out and dripped down the mug. Percy frowned and wiped the mug with a napkin and taking the mug from me. He casually brought it to my lips, waited for me to open my mouth and poured it in slowly when I allowed him to. I flinched when the hot liquid burned my tongue, but I didn't mind because for a second it took my mind away from the nightmare. Percy noticed and gingerly took the mug away.

"Thanks," I managed to whisper.

He held my hand and ran his thumb over my knuckles, "Feel better?"

"A bit," I noticed the shake in my voice.

"Do you think you could tell me what your dream was about?" he asked.

I nodded, taking a deep breath. My voice was shaky throughout the whole time I spoke to him. I squeezed his hand when I got to the part when I found Malcolm dead, and a tear slipped from my eye when I told him about Everett and his nasty wound. Percy wiped it away automatically.

When I finished, Percy pulled me in and hugged me tightly, caressing my crown of blonde curls. "It's not real," he whispered, "Remember that,"

"But Everett actually _did_ die," I whimpered, "I saw the drakon kill him myself, Percy,"

Percy had nothing else to say so he just pushed me to his chest and I nuzzled my head into his neck.

After a while I turned my head so my voice wouldn't get muffled against him, "I think you're right. I think we should go back to camp ASAP," I whispered.

Percy only nodded gravely.

"Did you tell your mom yet?" I asked, pulling away from his grasp and looking at him.

Percy sighed, and shook his head, "I can't. She's got so much on her mind, and she was so happy to see me. I just can't _leave her,_" he rubbed his eye and mumbled, "I don't even want to leave. Not yet anyways,"

I bit my lip and nuzzled my head even deeper into his neck, "Where is your mom?"

Percy looked down and whispered, "Nico knocked my lamp down while he was having his nightmare, she's in there cleaning up with Paul," he explained, "That's how they all woke up. It took a while for Hazel to wake him up,"

I snorted, "You didn't dump a cup of cold water on him?"

He rolled his eyes, "I went to _you_,"

I blushed, "Thanks," I whispered.

Percy reached for a cookie and bit into it, "I was still awake when you kissed me y'know?"

My blush grew even more and I pulled away from his hold, looking at him, "It was on the cheek," I said, trying to regain my composure

"It's still a kiss," he mocked, winking at me.

I gave the cheek I kissed earlier a shove and took my own cookie, rolling my eyes at him.

"Careful, Wisegirl," he said smoothly, "Your eyes might roll out this time,"

I shook my head trying to hide my smile.

Then Sally walked into the kitchen, looking a bit hot headed, her feet slapping loudly on the wooden floor, "Percy," she said in a tone she never used in front of me, "We need to talk,"

**Percy's POV**

My mom almost never used _that _tone with me. Only when she was worried, stressed or seriously mad. But I guess when you have four traumatized teenage demigods living in your house, two who have had _major_ freak outs and one that should have but hasn't, you almost fit into all of those categories.

I followed her into the nursery where Clio and Gale were wide awake, sitting up, and watching my dad as he played peek-a-boo.

_My dad. Playing peek-a-boo._

"Dad?" I said.

He peeked out of his hands that were clasped over his eyes and he smiled at me, "Percy!"

"What… what are you doing here?" I asked, trying not to sound rude.

His face got serious and he said, "Well, we need to talk,"

I looked at my mom behind me, who's face was all scrunched up at the sight of my dad. She walked passed me, towards Clio's crib and picked her up, bouncing her in her arms, "Your father thinks it's okay to pop up in the middle of the night, unannounced," she grumbled.

I looked back at my dad, who smiled at me apologetically, "I thought it would be rude to doorbell at such a late hour," he explained.

"Rude?" my mom scoffed, "And poofing into my daughters' room at a time like this isn't _rude_?"

"Sally," my dad said, "Now is _not _the time to argue. We have even more important things to discuss," he gave my mom a hard look and my seemed to have agreed, turning to me.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier that you were going to camp sooner than we planned?" she blurted, the look of hurt all over her face.

I stood there, baffled and guilty, not sure what to say, "Mom-"

"I mean, Percy, I'm your mother! Were you just going to whisk off onto Blackjack and write me once you got back to camp?"

"Mom-"

"You _know _you can trust me. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Mom," I said, making sure she wasn't going to cut me off, "How did you find out?"

"So it's true!" she almost yelled, "If your father didn't have these pearls scattered around the house then you might've actually left without telling me!" she pulled out a bunch of tiny, peach and coral coloured balls from her robe pocket and shoved them towards me, "Found these all over my house, Poseidon," she said to my dad, "First of all, you have _no _right spying on my family! Second, do you understand how much of a choking hazard these are for the girls!"

_Pearls? _I thought. _What pearls?_ I stepped closer to her and said, "I _was _going to tell you. Tomorrow actually. I just didn't want to tell you tonight so you didn't freak out too much and lose sleep worrying over me," I explained.

"That didn't work out too well did it?" my mom scoffed.

She's never been this mad at me. The hurt, anger and worry all over her face, heard in her voice and jittered through her body scared me a bit and also worried me.

"Sally," my dad spoke up, "Let the boy explain-"

"And you!" my mom pointed her finger at him after dropping the pearls back into her pocket, "What do you think you're doing spying on us? Leaving your t_hese_ all over _my_ home! How do you think Paul feels?"

"Sally, I was just trying to protect my son!"

"Dad-" I tried to cut in, but my mom shoved Clio into my arms and stepped closer to my dad.

"And I wouldn't?" she yelled, her hands on her hips.

When dad didn't answer, she sighed, her shoulders sagged, and my mom sniffled, shaking her head. I sat her down on the rocking chair, setting Clio back into her crib. Crouching down in front of her and holding her hands, "Remember my friend Zoë? One of Artemis's hunters?" I started to explain, "Well she came to see me earlier. She came to tell me that I'm in some trouble. That I have my own hate club going around in the monster world," my mom shook her head even more, wiping tears from her eyes, "I gotta go back to camp and get some help, mom. And Nico and Annabeth need to see someone, these dreams aren't good. We need to be looked after by someone who might know what to do. Mom, I know you can take care of me, but this is too much for you. I _have _to go,"

My mom shook her head even faster, sobbing harder, and started to rock in the rocking chair. I pulled her to me, rubbing her back.

I didn't want to leave my mom. I've been gone for a _year_ and I didn't want to be gone even longer, but if leaving to stay at camp was the only way to help whatever was going on with me, then I guess I'll have to.

But looking at my mom right now, tears streaming down her face, I _couldn't _leave her. Not like this.

"Mom, I'll be back," I said, my voice cracking a bit, "I'll come by and visit, I promise,"

It took a while for her to stop crying. But after some awkward silence and glances at my dad, she calmed down. Hiccupping a bit, she said, "F-fine," she wiped some more tears from her face, "But y-you have to come b-back,"

"I will, I promise," I said putting my left hand up and my right over my heart.

"O-okay, then," she took a deep breath, "You can go back to c-camp,"

I sent my mom to bed, telling her I'd take care of Gale and Clio. Hazel brought Nico to bed, staying in his room to make sure he doesn't have another freak out. Annabeth, my dad and I were in the nursery watching the two babies.

And as much as my mom said to get the girls to sleep as soon as we can, I held Clio while she poked at me and my dad was enjoying himself, bouncing Gale in his arms as she giggles.

"Y'know, I used to do this when I'd come and visit you," he smiled not looking at me. Maybe the things my mom said earlier, about him not being there, got to him, "Sloppy one you were, Percy. You always had drool leaking out of you mouth,"

I heard Annabeth laugh from where she was, the rocking chair. She was still wrapped in the blankets Chiron gave us, and she looked calmer now. She looked tired, but calmer.

"Have you seen him sleep?" she laughed, "His pillows' soaked by the time he wakes up,"

She and my dad laughed, Gale and Clio were giggling and I just rolled my eyes.

"It's a good thing Gale only gets the messy hair," dad said patting her head, "Anyways, Annabeth, how are you?"

"Not very well," she answered.

"So I've heard," he sighed, "Has your mother come to see you?"

Annabeth paled and frowned, "No sir, haven't seen her since the end of the war," they also haven't talked since that day she saw her as Minerva.

"She's still recovering from the splitting Greek and Roman gods issue maybe," he shook his head, "Nasty problem that was,"

"You tell me," Annabeth mumbled.

"Personally I prefer to be my Greek form," my dad said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"I'm not as feared in such a bad way. Have you seen my temple there? _Pathetic,_" he shook his head "But if you ask my Roman form, he'd probably say he'd prefer to be him, as well,"

Just then Gale yawned while tugging on dad's beard. He chuckled at her and gently pulled her hand away, "I think I should go now before your mother realises I'm still here and nag my ear off,"

I looked at him frowning, "Dad-"

"I was kidding, Perseus," he laughed, "Take care of Clio and Galene, okay?"

"Yes dad,"

"And Annabeth,"

"Of course. And dad," I said pulling out the spying pearls, "Here, I don't think you should keep these here,"

"Yeah, that's a good idea," he blushed, "Well see you whenever," he sighed.

"Bye," I waved.

"Annabeth," he nodded.

She waved and smiled, "Goodbye,"

As soon as I got the two to sleep, Annabeth was yawning repeatedly.

"C'mon, let's get you to bed before you suck up everything in this room," I joked.

Sticking her tongue out at me, she stood up slowly and walked to the door. I followed her into her room and tucking her in. Again, my gesture annoyed her so she rolled her eyes and patted my hand away, pulling the blanket over her shoulders.

I kissed her goodnight and began to exit when she stopped and said, "Where are you going?"

I looked at her confused, "To the living room? That's where I've been staying for the past two nights,"

"Percy," she sat up, "I'm _not _staying in this room _alone_," she said sternly.

"So you want me to stay here?" I asked, my voice hitching, "Sleep here with you,"

"It's not the first time we shared a bed," even in the darkness of the room, I could see the blush form on her face.

"Okay," I gulped.

"Good, now get your things and hurry,"

~~O~~

Annabeth's eyes were already closed and her breathing was even. Trying not to disturb her, I crawled into the bed and myself comfortable beside her, wrapping my arm around her waist and tucking her head underneath my chin.

"Percy," she whispered.

Okay, so I did wake her up, "Yeah?," I whispered back.

"Promise not to drool on me,"

When I woke up, we were still in the same position we were in when we fell asleep last night. Glancing at the wall clock, it was eight in the morning. Annabeth was still sleeping peacefully. Reaching for her hand, I rubbed it lightly.

I heard her sigh and she moved a bit in my arms tangling her fingers with mine, "Percy," she mumbled, her voice full of sleep.

"Mm?" I answered, too tired to actually talk.

"Merry Christmas," she whispered, turning so she faced me.

After last night, I totally forgot that today was Christmas day. My first celebrated Christmas in two years.

Looking into Annabeth's foggy eyes, I knew she was waiting for me to react.

"Merry Christmas," I said back, lazily brushing some loose hair out of her face.

"It's weird isn't it," she mumbled, closing her eyes, "We fight a war and when we come back, it's Christmas, almost everyone's favourite holiday,"

I nodded, "Almost like nothing happened," I added.

"Yeah," she sighed. She opened her eyes again, "My dad wants to take me out to a park near here. Do you know any in the three mile radius?"

"The only one is the park across from the, uh, cemetery. It's also beside a golf course if you want to look at the brighter side," I smiled.

She smiled back and nodded, "Okay. Well were planning on bringing all of you with us, but I thought that maybe you should just stay here, with your mom, spend some time with her. We're not going to be there too long, we'll be back for Christmas dinner," she explained.

I thought over it. Since we got home, Annabeth and I were with each other all the time, in the house. I don't want to be greedy and tell her I didn't want her to go, but just like me, she had a family to spend time with before we left for camp again.

"It's fine," I grinned at her, "Go and have fun, get face washed by your brothers, okay?"

She laughed and rolled over onto her back, "Okay, well you have fun changing diapers,"

I watched her look up at the ceiling smiling, still laughing a bit. She looked happy right now. It's a rare look on her lately and seeing her like this sparks something in me. Seeing her excited, happy, laughing like that, made me pull her head towards me and kiss her.

She wasn't expecting it, because she gave a little gasp before she joined me.

Coming up for air, Annabeth blushed at me and smiled, her eyes still a little dazed. She looked at me, then the ceiling, then back to me, repeating it a few times, laughing the whole time, then she shook her head, "Oh gods. Let's get up before my dad comes and _murders_ you,"

~~O~~

The smell of bacon floated in the air as Annabeth and I walked into the dining room. Hazel and Nico were already sitting while Paul was right behind us, holding both babies. Mom was in the kitchen, flipping the bacon, her eyes puffy. I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, and she smiled up at me, apologetically.

"Merry Christmas, you two," she said.

"Merry Christmas, mom,"

"Merry Christmas, Sally,"

"Your dad called, Annabeth," my mom said, "He's coming after lunch. The boys are gonna sleep in for a bit. They're going to pick you up here and then you guys are going out to the park. Sorry sweetheart, but I can't go with you. It's too chilly for the girls and Paul gets sick easily," she laughed, "So I guess Percy could go-"

"I'm staying," I cut in, "With you,"

My mom looked at me, her mouth slightly open in surprise.

I continued, "I thought, maybe, since I'm leaving tomorrow, I could spend sometime with you here, at home," I said softly.

My mom smiled sadly and said, "Percy you don't have to,"

"I want to," I reassured her.

"Fine, well Annabeth, take Nico and Hazel with you," my mom said, "I don't think they like being all cooped up here. By the way, did you tell them you two are leaving?"

"Not yet, I was planning to right now, actually," I said.

She nodded and shooed me out of the kitchen.

Hazel said something that made Nico smirk lightly.

"Good morning guys," she said to us, "Merry Christmas!"

Annabeth and I greeted her and Nico back and we started to explain to them about the set up for today and tomorrow.

"I'm not going back to camp," Nico said sternly, "I'll go back to dad's place,"

"Nico," Hazel rolled her eyes.

"Come back to camp with us," Annabeth said.

"No, I'm not going _there_,"

"But you need help, Nico," I urged, "We all do,"

"I can get help there," he said stubbornly, "Persephone will probably think of _something_,"

Hazel huffed, "I'll be there, Nico. I can stay with you in dad's cabin,"

"But when New Rome's done, you'll go back there," he said, "I doubt all of this would be done by then,"

"I'll stay for as long as you want me, too," she pressed.

"Hazel-" he tried.

"No Nico. I'll stay with you," she said.

"But you're _Roman_. You can't stay at Camp Half Blood. It's for _Greeks_,"

Hazel rolled her eyes again, "How about Jason? And Percy!"

"Jason's going to convert to Greek," Nico deadpanned, "And Percy's not even Roman,"

"Yes he is! He has the tattoo to prove it!"

"Tattoo!" we heard the spatula fall from the kitchen and my mom said, surprised. I just realized that I've been wearing long sleeves the whole time I've been here, trying to stay warm from the cold that did get into the house.

"Oh gods," I muttered, "I'll be there in a minute, mom!" I yelled, "Nico c'mon, stay at camp," I said.

"No,"

"Nico, how about you?" Hazel interjected, "You stayed at the Camp Jupiter!"

"I didn't stay there," he mumbled.

"You're Pluto's ambassador," Hazel said.

"Nico," Annabeth said, "The faster we get through this, the faster you can go do what you do,"

He looked at all of us, finally considering this, "Fine," he rolled his eyes, "I'll go back,"

Hazel smiled triumphantly, "Good. After breakfast, we'll start packing,"

~~O~~

After breakfast, we packed, and Annabeth got ready to go out with her family. Nico and Hazel insisted they go take a walk, not wanting to butt in to the family time me and my family were having.

Annabeth's family came a quarter past ten, the boys rushing into the house.

"Matthew! Bobby!" their mom called, "I'm so sorry, Sally," she sighed, apologizing. She held a big bag of, I'm guessing, presents.

My mom laughed and shook her head, "It's fine. Merry Christmas,"

"Merry Christmas," Frederick said, "Where's Annabeth?"

"Here!" she said, hopping into the living room, trying to pull a sock on. When she finally got it, she straightened up, "Merry Christmas, guys," she walked up to her dad and hugged him.

"Merry Christmas, Annabeth," he smiled.

"Merry Christmas!" the twins said simultaneously. She hugged them both, mussing both of their heads.

"Sally," her dad said, "We've brought some gifts from San Francisco. Do you mind if we leave them under the tree?" he asked.

"Sure, there's some for you guys, too. We'll open them after dinner," mom said.

"Great," he smiled, "Annabeth, ready?"

She nodded and pulled on her jacket. She turned to me and hugged me, kissing my cheek, "See you later, Seaweed Brain,"

I hugged her back and looked at her, "Have fun, kay?"

Annabeth nodded and I pecked her on the cheek. Pulling away, she walked out of the house with her family.

When I turned around, mom was smiling at me. "What?" I asked.

She sighed, "Adorable," was all she said.

Rolling my eyes, I ignored her current state, "So what's today's agenda?"

Straightening up, she said, "You're helping me cook Christmas dinner and watch the girls, while Paul shovels outside,"

**One of two updates today. **

**Follow, favourite and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy, or Annabeth, or Nico, or Hazel, or Paul, or Sally, etc. Just Gale and Clio.**_

Right now, _somehow_, my finger ended up in Clio's mouth. One minute I was feeding her and Gale an apple puree my mom stirred up and then the next minute, the spoon was in Gale's hand, and my finger was being sucked and bitten on by Clio.

"C'mon, Clio, let go," I said trying to take it out of her mouth. Except whenever I tried, she'd bite harder. I could feel some of her baby teeth growing in, but it wasn't too much that it hurt.

Gale let out a, "Gah," and laughed at me, waving the spoon and banging it on the table.

"Gods," I sighed, "Seriously you two. I've got things to do,"

"Percy, are you alright there?" my mom said from the kitchen.

Giving up I groaned, "My finger is stuck in a 6 month old's mouth,"

I could hear her laughing as she entered the living room. Shaking her head and wiping her hands on her apron, she said, "You and Paul have the same problems,"

"Good, thought that maybe they don't like me," I said as she crouched down next to us.

Mom held onto my hand and said to Clio, "Sweetie, open up, please," and immediately Clio's mouth opened and my mom pulled my finger away. Gale dropped the spoon and clapped for my mom it seems.

I looked at my mom amazed, and she shrugged her head, "I don't know. These two just listen to me better,"

Laying down on the floor, rubbing my face with the hand Clio didn't chew on, I shook my head, "I wasn't this bad, was I?"

Mom lifted up Clio and stood up, "Eh," she shrugged, "You had your good days, you had bad ones," she was smirking.

I pouted at my mom and pulled Gale onto my lap, "What's for dinner?" I asked, bouncing Gale.

"There's some turkey cooking in the oven, and I'll put in the ham later. I'm planning on making some mushroom soup and some mash potatoes. Do you think you can mash some for me?" she said.

"Sure," I stood up and walked with her into the kitchen.

Placing Gale and Clio into their highchairs, I got out the potato masher and a bowl. Halfway through all of the potatoes, Paul came in, rosy cheeked and soggy.

"Cold outside?" I asked cheekily.

"Ha-ha," Paul deadpanned, rubbing his hands together and blowing in to them, "But no, there's just a lot of snow out there. Didn't even notice it fall last night,"

I laughed as he sat down across me and poked Gale on the cheek with his cold finger. She laughed and grabbed at it, trying to tug it into her mouth. Paul laughed and pulled away, "Not this time, sweetheart."

Gale pouted and waved her hand, and out of nowhere, mom came by and stuck a binky into her mouth.

I looked at Paul, who just smiled at and shrugged, "I have no idea."

I waited till mom was out of earshot. I said quietly to Paul, "I'm sorry about my dad,"

Paul smiled and said, "It's fine. Really. He was just concerned for you,"

I shook my head, "He had spying pearls all over your house,"

"Percy, if there's _anything_ I learned from you, is that nothing comes easy," he said simply, "Marrying your mom meant that I accept you completely. I accept the trouble with monsters. I accept the worry that comes everytime you're gone for a while. That means that I even accept, that my wife's ex-fling is a _god_, and that her son is a demigod. So things like this from your dad aren't bad. I'm fine,"

I look at Paul, astounded. My mom's childhood wasn't the best. Grandma and Grandpa died when she was little. After that she lived with Grandpa Rich, who died when she was in highschool, which she dropped. Then she met my dad who put a whole lot of mess in her life. Met her, fell in love with her, had me with her, and then left her, making her raise me on her own. Then she married Smelly Gabe, who she _had _to live with for _my _sake. And then sometime after that, the fates came and shined the lights on Paul. Paul might've been the best thing that happened to my mom. When he came into the picture, she finally got the life she deserved. A good job, a normal kid, a great husband, a nice house in the suburbs. Paul was the light she needed in her life.

"I love you guys so much, okay. And I love you guys so much that I'm totally okay with taking in another one," he nodded towards Gale who was playing with a spoon, "Another one of your siblings can turn up on the doorstep and I'll be more than happy to take them in." When I didn't answer, Paul went on, "Percy, your mom and I aren't so young anymore. I didn't even think that we'd be able to, um, have Clio," he said the last part awkwardly, "I was happy enough with you. I mean yeah, walking into a relationship with someone who had a _teenage_ son, was scary enough, but when you add fighting monsters, godly family and so on and so forth, it's almost terrifying. But I accept that,"

"Then you probably like being scared because you also took in another one of us, who by the way isn't even my moms," I countered.

"I have a family now, Percy. That's all that matters," Paul smiled.

I nodded and said, "You're my mom's smartest choice ever,"

He chuckled and smiled, "Your mom's a smart woman, Percy,"

"I know, but the dumbest things happen to her," I laughed.

At that moment, my mom walked in, "Now, Percy, it's Christmas, and I know that you probably didn't get Annabeth anything,"

Everything in me fell, and I started to feel bad. I guess it showed on my face because my mom then said, "Don't worry, don't worry," an almost evil smile crept onto her face, "I found this," from behind her back, she pulled out a white box, decorated with a red bow, and some red ribbon, "Remember this?"

I did. It was the gift I got for Annabeth last year. I remembered everything inside; an orange sweater that I had the Camp Half-Blood logo printed on with the help of Rachel, a tiny pink seashell she could thread onto her camp necklace, a book about the New York's Architecture and a framed picture of us in the strawberry fields at camp. I smiled at my mom, "Where did you get that?"

"Well, you forgot it here when you left for camp last year," she said softly.

I laughed, shaking my head, "Oh gods, no way,"

"I know right," my mom smiled, "You worked on this gift for months and you just end up forgetting it at home,"

I hugged my mom, "Thank you so much for finding this,"

She shrugged, "You wouldn't have been able to give it to her anyways,"

Before I could say anything, Clio burst out into a bunch of giggles, spurting out some drool. Looking towards her, I found out what she was laughing at.

Jason's floating head in our kitchen.

**~~O~~**

**Annabeth's POV**

New York's a beautiful place on Christmas day. For some reason the snow fell perfectly, slowly and almost in a dancing sort of way. There was barely any wind but the sun was also out.

Matthew and Bobby had already ran to the rink and were in line to buy skates. Susan went ahead to watch them.

My dad and I were looking for a bench to sit in while we munched on some mini cinnamon donuts.

"So," my dad said casually, his hands in his pockets, "How did you sleep,"

"Not _too_ well," I answered quietly picking at the mini donuts in my hand.

He looked at me a bit worried, "Uh oh," he steered me over to a free bench.

"It was just a bad dream. Nothing deadly," I reassured him, trying to keep the conversation light.

My dad frowned, wrinkling his forehead. My dad was pretty good looking for his age. He had an athletic build, sand like, coloured hair, almost like mine, and he had soft brown eyes that sometimes looked like burning wood when he was mad. He aged well, considering the fact he had a demigod for a daughter, and the twins for sons. It wasn't hard to see why my mom and Susan fell for my dad. He was smart, handsome and he could be sweet at times. As much as I tried to chase Susan away when I was younger, pardon the pun by the way, my dad's charm kept bringing her back.

Worry clouding his eyes, he asked, "What was it about?"

Hesitantly, I explained to him about my nightmare. I started to lose my appetite as the mini donuts in my hands got cold.

Dad reached for one and he sighed, "And how was it solved?"

Knowing he might freak out if I told him that Percy slept next to me, I tried to ease it, "Percy kept me company until I was okay,"

"He stayed the night, didn't he?" my blurted out.

Surprised, I nodded awkwardly, "Yeah," I drawled.

I heard him mumble an, "Oh my," and he shook his head roughly, making me laugh. He smiled at me slightly, "Your mother is _not _going to be happy. She hasn't visit yet has she?"

"Nope," I said popping the the ending, "Haven't seen her since the end of the war," it was tiring saying that again. I also didn't like the fact I haven't talked to _her _and not _Minerva_ for a while. I wanted to know what was going on with her. Trying to avoid talking about her, I said, "But Percy's dad came to visit last night after my nightmare,"

I realised it was a mistake to bring up because my dad asked, "What did you talk about?"

I paled, knowing where this lead to. I cleared my throat, and stared at the ground, "There was a change in plans," My dad nodded, and I think he knew. I continued, "We're leaving for camp sooner," I whispered.

Dad leaned back into the bench, "How soon is soon?"

"Tomorrow," I answered, not looking at him.

We were quiet for a while, while everyone around us were laughing, talking, singing and having a good time.

Finally dad said, "That bad?"

I gulped, "Do you remember Zoë?"

He nodded, "She was with us back on Mount Othrys, she was a Hunter, like Thalia,"

"Yeah," I said, "She, uh, sent a message to Percy, telling him he's in a lot of trouble. We gotta get back to camp soon, get some help, y'know?"

"Annabeth," he paused, worrying me, "I don't want to rain on your parade, or bring up anything hurtful but, Percy was at camp before, and he still went missing, he was in _danger_. What makes you think camp is safe?"

"Dad, Percy wasn't taken away by a Titan or anything, Hera did it," I answered, my voice cold, just mentioning her.

"And what if another god needs Percy to do work for them? What if they take Percy and he's missing again? Annabeth, I saw how heartbroken you were when he went missing, I don't want to see that again. And what if this time, it's not Percy they choose, what if was you? Do you have any idea how worried I'd be?" he rambled. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes were glassy, "Stay here, Sally can take care of you, and I'll visit more. No, I'll stay here, too! Annabeth, stay,"

I shook my head and wiped my cinnamon covered hands on a napkin. Reaching for his hands, I said, "The gods will do whatever they want anywhere anytime, dad, in or out of camp" I sucked in a deep breath, "And there's people at camp that might know something that could help. We'll be fine, there. I mean, Zeus probably won't let Hera pull another stunt like that again," I tried to laugh, knowing that that was probably not true, "We have to go back anyways. We have a camp to rebuild," I smiled.

He looked at our hands and sighed, "I'm guessing you've already packed, huh?" I nodded and he chuckled, "Of course, you did,"

"Dad, I'm sorry-"

He cut me off, "It's not your fault, don't worry," but he still looked disappointed. "Do you have a gift for Percy?" he said, changing the subject completely.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I mean you weren't here long, and I doubt you guys went shopping," he said. He saw the confusion all over my face, and laughed, "I knew you wouldn't have time to do some shopping, so, under the tree, there's a blue present with Percy's name, from you," he winked at me.

"Dad! You got Percy a gift," I laughed.

"Me? _You_ did," he laughed with me, "Don't tell him I did, okay. Need to keep him on his toes still,"

"Oh gods, dad, thank you, thank you, thank you," I hugged him.

He hugged me back and said, "It was nothing,"

"It's nice to know that you're letting Percy in," I teased.

"Annabeth," his tone suddenly serious, "I teach American history,"

"I know that," I laughed.

"And what I've learned, is that every war comes love," Having no idea what he was getting at, I gestured for him to continue. "What people don't realize enough is that love overpowers war," He reminded me of Aphrodite back in Charleston.

I was going to same something but I saw someone watching us a few feet away. He wore a black coat, a matching hat and he held a dark cane. He leaned on a fence, behind was the cemetery Percy had mentioned earlier. He just stood there watching me closely. Noticing I saw him, he waved and smiled. My mind started to fizz and I heated up. I brought my hand to my forehead and pressed on it, clenching my eyes shut tight.

"Annabeth?" my dad said, "Are you okay?"

Then everything I just felt, disappeared. I looked up to look at the man in black, but he was gone. The fence sat there, un-leaned on.

"Annabeth, what're you looking at?"

"Nothing," I shook my head, "Thought I saw someone familiar,"

"Oh," he said, probably not believing me.

"Annabeth!" Bobby called from the rink.

Matthew came to a stop next to him, "Are you skating or what?"

"I guess I should join them," I said to my dad.

"Are you sure you can? You don't look too well,"

"I'm fine,"

**Percy's POV**

"Hmm, that's not Percy," Jason said, "I don't think Thalia gave me the right location,"

Mom looked at me, her eyebrow raised, "And that is?"

I looked back to Jason's Iris-Message, "Jason!" the Iris-Message turned, and he was looking at me.

He smiled, "There you are! I thought you turned into a baby,"

I laughed and said to my mom and Paul, "This is Jason Grace, Thalia's younger brother and Jason this is my mom and Paul," I gestured to them.

"Hi, Mr and Mrs Blofis," he waved.

"Sally," my mom said and she pointed to Paul, "Paul. No Mrs and Mr, please,"

Jason laughed and nodded, "Will do,"

"Paul and I will leave you two, this might be important," my mom said to Jason, "And I have to get cooking," she mumbled. They stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"So…" I drawled out.

"Merry Christmas, Percy," Jason said, "From all of us at camp to you and… Hey where's Annabeth, Hazel and Nico?"

"Merry Christmas. Hazel and Nico went out for a walk and Annabeth's with her dad. They'll be back for dinner later. Where's everyone else?"

Jason said, "Piper's resting, twisted her ankle while looking for some of her siblings yesterday," he said awkwardly, "And Leo's busy with _his_ sibling's and he's working on the Argo, trying to make everyone comfortable, everyone else is getting ready for Christmas dinner," he explained, "I thought I'd say Merry Christmas before I forgot,"

I nodded, "How's camp?"

He looked around him, and I could see the burnt grass, fallen trees, and scattered rubble behind his shoulder, "Eh, it was better the first time I came here," he joked lightly, "But, uh, we've got most of camp cleared. We cleaned up and we're still missing some people, so they might be outside of camp's barriers. We're checking tomorrow, in the woods,"

"How much are we still missing? Will filled us in yesterday, did anything change?"

"We found a lot today, underneath all of the rubble and debris, some of them are alive but," he swallowed and shook his head, meaning there were a lot dead. I paled and I could feel myself shake. Jason continued, "We're down to 43 missing campers," he said. "We're sure they're not in the camp. We checked everywhere. Chiron's said they're probably out in the forest, which is not good,"

Gale broke the tension letting out a ,"Gah," noise she so often did.

"Oh yeah," Jason said, happy for a distraction, "You didn't tell me you had a daycare going on there," he joked.

I rolled my eyes, "Ha-ha, but no, these are my sisters. Clio, my mom's daughter, and Gale, my dad's," I tried to explain.

"Complicated story?" Jason asked.

I nodded, but was cut off from a voice in Jason's Iris-Message, "Jason!"

"Gods, it's Drew. Sorry, Perce gotta go,"

Nodding I waved goodbye and waved through the Iris-Message.

"Hazel!" I heard my mom scream from the kitchen. I jumped out of my chair and into the kitchen where Hazel stood in doorway that connected the kitchen and the backyard, looking exhausted a. She had Nico leaning against her, unconscious.

"He-he fainted," she said panting. Paul and I took Nico from her while my mom sat her down. We laid him down on the couch in the living room, while he kept sleeping, not waking up.

"Where did he faint?" my mom asked, wrapping a blanket around Hazel's shoulders.

"At least a street away from here, in front of this fenced up playground. He said he was getting dizzy and then he-he fainted. I was going to Iris-Message you guys but I didn't have a drachma and neither did Nico," Hazel explained, still panting.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, just sort of tired. I-I didn't think Nico would be hard to drag here," she said jokingly but not smiling.

"What're we going to do?" Paul asked.

I touched his arm and it was ice cold. I wasn't sure if it was from being outside, or if he was getting cold skin like Annabeth did, "Let's take him to the bedroom and I'll give him the blanket Chiron sent us," and again, Paul and I carried him to the bedroom and laid him down on the bed.

I haven't seen my room since I let Nico use it and surprisingly, it was super clean. Nico had made the bed, kept the furniture clean of dust, had all his clothes neatly folded in the basket my mom had given him.

Hazel walked in behind us, holding the blanket. "If you think Nico's keeping your room clean, you're wrong. I have," Hazel said, smirking, "Nico couldn't keep anything clean," she shook her head. She took the blanket from me, and spread it over Nico, "It'll work right?"

I nodded, "Chiron wouldn't give it to us for no reason."

Hazel sat beside him and yawned.

"Tired?" Paul asked.

"Nico surprisingly weighs _something_," she laughed.

"Get some sleep," I offered.

She shook her head, "I'm helping you guys with dinner,"

"No, no, no," my mom said bustling in, "Feed Nico some of this," she said holding up a pouch of Nectar and Ambrosia, "And get some rest sweetheart,"

Hazel was going to refuse, but I signaled her not to, knowing she wasn't going to win against my mom. "Okay," Hazel sighed.

"Good," my mom clapped, "Percy, Paul, we've got food to cook and a table to set!"

"I'll be out there in a minute," I told my mom. Paul nodded and followed my mom out of the room. I turned to Hazel who was getting settled in next to Nico, "What did Nico dream about last night?" Hazel frowned and I realized it was probably pretty rude for me to ask, "I mean you don't have to tell me, I just-" I tried to say.

Hazel cut me off, "He said he saw Bianca die. Back at the Junkyard of the Gods, when she picked up the Mythomagic figure."

I know how painful that would've been for Nico to witness. For a long time he blamed me, which I understood, but to know and see your own sister sacrifice herself for a toy that you didn't have, that must've hurt.

And it probably hurt for Hazel, too. Nico didn't mean to bring Hazel back from the dead. He wanted Bianca. Hazel felt almost as if she was going to be Nico's second choice when it came to sisters.

"Thanks for taking care of Nico," I said to Hazel.

She beamed up at me, "He's family, Percy,"

"I know, but, just thanks okay,"

Hazel shrugged, "Nico needs more than he gets," she laid down and yawned, "Wake me up before the food's ready, okay?"

I nodded and said, "Sweet dreams," before closing the door and heading to the kitchen.

_**Two updates in one day because I haven't updated for a while. I've been 'down in the dumps' lately so I didn't have lots of motivation to type this up. If you need a legit explanation, check the author's note at the end of my TFIOS story '**__**The**__**End'**_**_because I don't want to explain it again._** _**Skip the story if you want, just read the AN for an explanation.**_

_**Favourite, follow, review!**_


End file.
